Passion
by MiniAppleSauce
Summary: Blaine is the best water bender of the Northern Water Tribe. He's sent on a special mission with 3 other benders to find Kurt, a boy with a past involving the spirit world & unheard of powers. But somebody else is after Kurt & while they'll stop at nothing to get him, Blaine finds himself stopping at nothing to save him..KLAINE & other pairings, coarse language & suggestive themes
1. Prologue

**PASSION**

Prologue

Blaine's heart was pounding against his rib cage. His head was pounding too as blood ran down the side of his face, sticky and red. Actually, his entire body was throbbing as he continued to shove past the multiple bodies, each fighting to live.

Not that it mattered to Blaine because he had his eyes set on a single figure that was much too far away for Blaine's liking.

A sharp weapon of some sort was sung in his direction, aimed for his chest and Blaine only just had time to react. The water that'd been sent streaming down the hill rose as Blaine lifted his hands. The warrior's arm was instantly enclosed in ice as Blaine used his momentum to spin over the stunned man.

He didn't even stop to continue to fight. Another attacked with a long sword and Blaine fell to one knee, creating an icy path for his to skid along as he slid under the sword's arc. Passing the soldier, the curly-haired boy flicked his fingers so ice skewers rose up and trapped his opponent. Still Blaine kept moving forward.

Fire flashed past him from his friend and took out a soldier who'd managed to sneak up on Blaine. The Latina landed next to Blaine and he offered her only a nod in thanks as she was already dismissing him by wordlessly pointing towards Blaine original goal as she sped up to help a blonde who was struggling with two Neanderthals several metres from them.

_Go._

Blaine went.

He ran faster than he'd ever remembered running in his entire life. The other man was closer.

"Kurt!" Blaine's destination raised his head.

Hazel met glasz.

Blaine saw his name whispered on those perfect red lips. He yelled Kurt's name again. Kurt's eyes turned a clear white. The tall thin man behind Kurt's eyes did too, but he was also raising a sword to strike.

Blaine pushed forward but the other man was _closer_.

Kurt's mouth opening slightly in surprise was the last thing Blaine saw before a blinding light appeared. Even though Blaine was screaming Kurt's name and he was sure other people were simply shrieking too, Blaine could hear nothing but his own heart pounding against his ribcage as it began to shatter into a thousand cutting pieces before being left to fall into every part of his body.

As quickly as the light had appeared, it was gone. The battle stopped.

And Blaine still screamed.


	2. Flags

**Hey everyone! I'm Phia, I didn't write last time but thanks everyone who's read the prologue and continued on =D Ahaha, not much to say really, so enjoy! Send me a review so I know what you think and stuff so yeah! Cheers! **

* * *

Chapter 1 - Flags

Blaine groaned and violently swung his hand in the general area of whatever was poking him repetitively in the ide. He shoved his face into his pillow but quickly realised whatever it was, it wasn't going away anytime soon. He turned and brushed loose curls out of his face before setting his eyes on his two best friends. Wes and David were wearing matching Cheshire cat grins and they reminded him of the pictures of crazy flying lemurs with their heads perked and ready to act at any movement.

They sat on the opposite side of his room, holding a broom backwards so the non-prickly end was stabbing at him constantly. He grabbed said end and pushed them both backwards with a moan, trying to hide his smile.

"Come on, Blainers! We can see your _beautiful _smile!" David teased

"One we cherish each morning as you refuse to get up at required time-"

"Not that we're complaining as you're our morning entertainment-"

"Although you're pushing it lately-"

"Ok!" Blaine exclaimed, full on grinning like fool by this point, "I'm awake..." Blaine's eyes narrowed, "at 5am?! Lessons don't start til 7.30! You're both dead!"

"Such hurtful words..."

"We only wished to spend time with the most powerful water bender of our generation! Oh great one!" Blaine rolled his eyes and slid out of bed.

After changing, he allowed his friends to drag him to the outer wall of the Northern Water Tribe. They weren't meant to be up so closer to the city limits but to watch the Sun rise over the ice and to see all the warriors lined up was something Blaine was not too willing to give up.

Blaine and Wevid climbed up into a hidden tunnel they'd found and rebuild as children which burrowed through the mountains to the left of the icy city but came up after several hundred metres to look over the outer wall.

Ever since watching the warriors that first time at the mere age of seven, Blaine had become determined to strengthen his bending and become a powerful honourable warrior, so he could do something heroic and worthy with his life. The one event had shaped him into who he was today.

Blaine didn't want much out of life. He was happy with the life he lived. But this was one thing he wanted more than anything else in the whole world. Maybe that'd finally make his parents happy. Finally make_ Blaine_ happy. Maybe that didn't make sense to other people, how he could be happy with his life but not be happy, but to Blaine it described his life perfectly.

Blaine was the best in his class, he was an exceptional water bender...but since coming out to his parents, they'd been distant. Unable to communicate with him. Blaine was convinced if he became an honourable warrior, they'd look at him with pride again.

The sun rose and Blaine's hazel eyes widened as they did every time he watched the sunrise. The blue of the water seemed to shimmer and ripple in a thousand different patterns and the ice sent the sun's rays reflecting off in every direction. The warmth radiated through Blaine's entire body even though he wore several layers due to the arctic degree.

Blaine could almost feel the ice beginning to quiver as the heat hit the city. He continued to watch as the line of warriors on the outer wall moved as once; solidifying the ice to make sure it didn't melt under the sudden heat. They all moved with a grace and precision Blaine dreamt of and it was like for a second the entire city was in their hands. Then they pushed, the water's surface rippled and then they were standing straight once more, not moving yet still one unit.

It was amazing.

A good hour later, the three teens scrambled back into the city. Several people waved as the 17 year olds sprinted past, heading for a large ice building and courtyard where a few students were already practising, bending waves from a large fountain at the back of the yard.

"Master Reoshi!" Blaine greeted happily as his water bending teacher tapped him on the shoulder. Both Blaine and Wevid bowed respectively before Reoshi copied.

"Montgomery, Allman, Young Anderson," Blaine rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname that had caught on after Cooper's last year, "just on time I see, a first really..."

Reoshi winked as all three boys grinned. It was true, very rarely were the three warriors-in-training on time to Reoshi's class despite the fact they were some of his best students.

"Ah but we use the time we do have wisely," Wes stated and with a snicker from David, they headed into school.

Reoshi took Blaine by the shoulder though and led him to the master's office on the East of the courtyard.

"Master Reoshi?"

"Don't worry, Young Anderson, you won't be attending my class today, that's all." Reoshi moved the ice door of his office, "The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe has called upon you."

Inside Reoshi's office stood two water warriors. Blaine stared at them in confusion.

_The Chief wishes to see me?_ Blaine was escorted out; both Wes and David shot him worried looks but could do nothing as Blaine was led out of the school to the river that ran through the city.

A large boat with the water tribe's symbol on it sat upon the water, another man stood it in, waiting for them.

Blaine sat nervously, feeling the roughness and flat wood of the boat as two of the men began bending, and the boat shot down the river at a steady yet still fastened pace. The only warrior not bending sat across from Blaine with a pleasant, welcoming smile.

"Nervous?"

"Incredibly so. I've only ever seen the Chief at festivals and such...and only from a far. I don't even know why he'd want to see me either...what could the Chief of the entire Northern Water Tribe possibly want with _me?" _The warrior shrugged with a grin.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short. From what I hear, you're the best bender the Northern Water Tribe has seen in generations, kid," Blaine smiled and blushed humbly before they settled into a comfortable silence.

Blaine glanced up at the large, threatening building that was the Council House, the location where all the great meetings of the Council were held.

_Holy. Shit._ Blaine thought to himself as he finally took in what was different as he'd been here several times because of his father's job as a council member for the Chief.

As usual there were a number of water warriors surrounding the hall. However, there was also fire, earth and even air bender soldiers outside guarding as well. For the first time, Blaine saw the all four nation's flags flying high and proud together.

He carefully climbed out and just...stared. The warriors nudged him forward just as the grand doors opened and none other than Arthur Anderson walked out. Blaine blinked at the big grin planted on his father's face.

"Blaine, good you've made it." Blaine blinked at the happy..._proud_ tone.

"Father?"

"Come, we've got much to discuss." Blaine shot a grateful smile to the warriors before following his father up the steps and into the Council House.

_What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Kurt was so tired. His muscles ached and he'd kill for a break. For a chance to stop running because his thigh and calves were burning. But he needed to keep moving. Behind him, flames rose higher and higher, a regrettable turn of events on his part but he'd done what needed to be done.

He broke out of the trees into a small clearing and looked around, unsure which way to go, yet he knew he could only afford to stop for a few minutes. The sound of yelling could only vaguely be heard, telling Kurt how far he'd already run.

It wasn't enough.

A blonde suddenly burst into the clearing too, a bag similar to Kurt's slung over her shoulder and she was holding a weapon like him as well, only he had sai swords strapped to each leg while she had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back next to the back and a bow in her left hand.

He tensed, preparing to fight, until he got a good look at her face. He stared at her for a moment before relaxing.

"What are you doing?" the pale boy hissed.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you go off by yourself! If he wants you, he'll need to deal with me to. Plus, you've got a mission that I swore I'd help you complete, didn't I?" Kurt couldn't fight the small smile that crept up onto his face, despite the fact that they both had messy hair, only the belongings on them and a seemingly impossible task on their hands. They could rely on each other.

"Got each other's backs, right?" the blonde grinned and took the hand Kurt was offering to her.

"Got each other's backs." She agreed, taking the brunette's hand and pulling him west. By the time they hit a road, it'd been at least 30 minutes of running and both 17 year olds were puffing and panting. The blonde collapsed, her body aching as she knelt on her knees.

"What now?" She asked, causing Kurt to frown.

"That way's into Fire Fountain City, right?" She nodded as he pointed one way, "then we go that way" he stated, pointing in the opposite direction. She nodded and stood, grabbing his hand once more before they began walking into the night.

At the edge of Fire Fountain City, a man stared up at a large building, once a student dorm house, as it burned to the ground. Frustrated, he pushed past all the pyjama-clad students into the edge of the forest nearby.

Once he was far enough away he let out a cry of rage and punched a tree, the entire thing catching alight. His two henchmen, large burly boys who were 100 times more muscle than brain, stood awkwardly behind him.

"Sir?"

"Find him...find him and bring him to me dammit!" He clenched and unclenched his fist slowly and the two Neanderthals took off.

_Damn Kurt Hummel if he thinks he can get away. Damn him._

* * *

**Tada =D Review please  
xxo,  
Phia**


	3. 4 days pass

**Hey! I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to get the second chapter up, but from now on it should be a more regular update =D Thanks everyone who read and enjoyed! I appreciate it! Anyway, this chapter's longer so enjoy! Leave a review too if you can =D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 – 4 days pass

Quinn screamed as she was yanked backwards. The carriage swerved dangerously, the two left wheels lifting off the ground as it barely missed the blonde before it became stable once more and the man inside screamed violently at her his ride continuing on its journey, literately leaving her in the dust.

She huffed angrily, swiping at her clothing with silent rage, muttering to herself as she attempted to remove all the dirt from her red fire nation dress. After a moment, she turned to Kurt with a grateful smile.

"Thanks...it still amazes me how you can do _that_. Close your eyes and just...yeah." He laughed at her literary skills and rolled his eyes, "No, seriously! I didn't even see him coming...and you see everything."

"You really should be used to it by now. I mean...you've known about _it _for years now...and he was totally in the wrong. Turning that corner too quickly in such a narrow back alley, even in a small village like this, was stupid." Quinn bumped her shoulder against his.

"Lucky I have you then," she teased, causing Kurt to let out a sharp laugh.

"True. I am pretty amazing." He pulled her around the corner, making sure to walk at a calm, normal pace with a confident look on his face as if he belonged there.

Nobody gave them a second glance as they wandered into a small tea shop and took a table in the far corner. A few coins to a waiter and a pot of tea later, the two were left well enough alone.

"So what's the plan, Kurt? We can't just wander from village to village. It's been 4 days, we need a plan of action," Quinn murmured softly, pouring herself a cup and lightly blowing onto the steaming tea as she cradled her cup. Kurt stared at his intensely for a moment, deep in thought.

He though Quinn would question their destination earlier than this, but he supposed she'd just been worried. They both had heavy bags under theirs eyes from stress that kept them up at night, looking over their shoulder to make sure they weren't caught. It wasn't exactly a healthy lifestyle.

"...you know what I need." He finally whispered, "The Scrolls are the only way to find the crystals. And the Scroll Keeper is quite obviously where we'll find the scrolls." Quinn chuckled.

"The Scroll Keeper? Original."

"Hey!" Kurt laughed, "I didn't come up with these names. I'm pretty sure I'm just following orders." The blonde just hummed in a suspiciously sarcastic rhythm and took a sip of her tea, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Quinn asked, confused.

"You didn't have to follow me, Quinnie, but you did and I'm grateful but I'm still sorry," Kurt wrung his hands together; "I still took you from everything you've known." Quinn silently reached across the small table and once again Kurt's hand.

They'd done this often in the past 96 hours. They'd always been physically comfortable with each other, part of what came with not worrying about sexual frustrations coming between them at least on Kurt's side, and often used to hold hands and hugging. In fact, if people didn't automatically assume Kurt was gay, they'd assume the two were dating.

But now?

Now, when they held each other, it wasn't just affectionate like siblings, it was a need to have stability. They truly needed each other as rocks.

"I don't regret my choice. I wouldn't change it. We are in this together, ok?" Kurt nodded, "Good...love you, Kurt." She added, seeing the lingering guilt on Kurt's face.

"I love you too, you crazy woman." Quinn adopted a cheeky grin.

"Being stuck with me must make you wanna give up women for good," she winked as Kurt burst into loud laughter that caused several customers to look over in surprise and left Kurt's stomach aching with tears of mirth in his blue-green eyes.

Kurt's entire body tensed suddenly and his eyes glazed over, like a blind person's would. Automatically, Quinn turned him so others couldn't see his eyes and acted as calmly as she could. After a moment, his eyes returned to normal and he bolted out of his seat, grabbing Quinn and pushing her for the back door of the shop.

"Go, they're at the end of the street, go!" Wordlessly, they slung their things onto their backs and swiftly slipped out of the back. The few staff out back exclaimed that they couldn't be back there but they were passed with little to no attention.

A moment later, two large burly men shoved their way past customers to stand in the centre of the tea shop. One pointed to the two cooling cups of tea in the furthest corner and they both grinned, their teeth gnawed and yellow.

"You!" one barked, pointing to a visibly shaking waiter, "who sat at that table?" when the boy didn't answer, the black one grabbed his by the shirt violently.

"ANSWER!"

"T-two customers! A b-b-boy and g-girl. Girl was b-bl-blonde, real p-pretty. Boy had odd eyes! Blue one minute, then g-green or grey the next! I don't know! Please let me go..." The waiter was thrown to the floor and the men left after shoving over a few tables and people.

Several shops down, a tile slid from the roof and fell hard, shattering against the ground. The two men shared a nod and looked up.

* * *

Blaine blinked, slowly taking in his bedroom for the last time. How could a day since leaving the Council House have passed so quickly? He couldn't rap his head around it.

He was _leaving._

For who knew how long. Walking through those Council House doors had completely changed his life. God, what was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He was just a boy-

"Hey man," Blaine turned to see Wes and a teary David. They both clasped a hand on each of the shorter boy's shoulders.

"We don't know what you're doing or where you're going but you've got your doubt-face on so listen carefully – you. Can. Do. This. You wouldn't have been picked otherwise," Wes sniffled a little.

"We'll miss you. Go make the Northern Water Tribe proud, show those other nations who's the best nation," David added. Blaine smiled gratefully and launched his arms around his two best friends so they could share a three way hug.

"Thank you..." Blaine whispered before pulling away and grabbing the duffel bag at their feet.

With one final look, he exited his room and his home. How had his life changed so dramatically in such a short amount of time?

_Flashback- 1 day previously_

_Blaine would admit it – he was so confused. After several turns and twisty corridors, not only did Blaine have no idea where he was but also he just wanted to know why he was here._

"_Dad-"_

"_We're here. Go on inside, son," Arthur nodded towards the door before them. The Water Tribes' sign was sketched into the large double doors, big and threatening before Blaine. _

"_Dad, what's going on!?" _

"_Just go inside." Blaine hesitated for a moment but knew his father would not give him another answer, so he opened the door and stepped inside. _

_It was a reasonably big room with only a table with 12 seats, 10 of which were occupied. _

"_Mr Anderson, take a seat." Blaine's eyes widened and he bowed his head in respect, "Come on, Blaine, we've much to discuss," Chief Danuels said in a gentler voice, nodding to the spare seat that wasn't to his right with a smile. _

_Shocked that the chief knew his name, Blaine shuffled to the chair._

"_Now that we are all mostly present, let introductions be made," Chief Danuels began, "I am Chief Danuels of the Northern Water Tribe, my son will be here...shortly and this is Blaine Anderson." Blaine gave a small smile, still having no idea why he was at what he could only assume to be an extremely important meeting. The next man, an old bearded fellow wearing grand earth kingdom clothes, stood. _

"_King Bokki, I come from Ba Sing Se, capital of the Earth Kingdom, this is my wife," he kissed the hand of the lady beside him, "and this fine lady is Mercedes Jones." The black girl let a toothy grin fall onto her face and even gave a nod but Blaine could see in her eyes that she was just as confused as he was. _

_A young man spoke next and Blaine couldn't help but feel intimidated by the strong, red clothed, man._

"_Lord Mao. Fire Nation. This is my first general, General Lopez, and Santana Lopez." Neither Santana nor her farther gave any sort of welcoming gesture, both simply sat, staring down each member of the gathering. Finally, the petite lady beside Blaine stood, the sleeve of her flowy long dress brushed against his cheek and she only smiled sweetly at him in response._

"_I am Monk Roade's sister, Rayma, I come instead of the Monk Roade with Monk Vlad, "the bald man bowed his head at his name, "and we bring to you Artie Abrams." _

_Blaine tried not to stare, swear he did, but he couldn't notice that the boy waving was no ordinary boy. His legs were thin and muscleless from years of not being put to use and Blaine knew better than to voice his curiosity at the cripple's situation but he wondered how the boy had come to lose the ability to walk._

"_Look, this is nice and all but I gots places to be. So why are we here?" Santana demanded rudely. Blaine frowned but turned to look to Chief Danuels, the same question dancing across his mind and in his eyes._

"_Yeah, I mean, I'm happy to be here, you're city's sick but a little info to the cripple would be nice, yo, if you catch my drift." Ok, so of all the things Blaine imagined coming out of the other boy's mouth, that probably wasn't it. _

"_You've all been chosen by your respective leaders to complete a secret task for the four nations." The curly haired boy was still trying to comprehend this as Chief Danuels pulled out a file of sorts. _

_Blaine had never seen one before, he was used to the only paper he saw being water bending scrolls or books. But this folder was opened to reveal a painting of...well honestly; the painting was of the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen in his entire life. _

_They certainly didn't make boys like _that_ in the Water Tribe. Santana suddenly let out a loud laugh._

"_Looks like hobbits got a man crush. Down boy, it's just a picture!" Blaine glared but couldn't stop the slight blush that tainted his cheeks._

"_Oh hell to the no! You best not be teasing him, girl! I don't like people who hate on other people fancying whoever they want to fancy! So tell me you're not some homophobe because I will cut you." Santana again laughed at Mercedes' threat._

"_Hey, I call it like I see it. Plus, being a lesbian means I have an excellent gaydar." Blaine's jaw may or may not have actually dropped in surprise. Mercedes and Artie's certainly did. _

"_Preach, girl! I think we are all gone get along just fine." _

"_Enough." General Lopez snapped._

"_This is Kurt Hummel," Chief Danuels stated as if nobody had said anything, "three days ago, he vanished from room in a fire nation boarding school after his building caught alight," Mercedes snickered quietly at the irony and Santana openly glared at her. _

"_Kurt's extremely important for several reasons..." Chief Danuels trailed off, giving each leader a nod before looking to Rayma. _

"_I assume you all know of the spirit world and the concept of the spirits who live within it." The four students nodded, oddly confused at the sudden change in topic, "some spirits are powerful enough to reside in the physical world as well. When Kurt was just a boy, something happened that allowed his to have strong connection to one spirit. We've kept him safe at this boarding school since he was 12 years old but we have reason to believe a rebel guerrilla force wishes to use his...abilities against the four nations." _

"_Which can't happen." Lord Mao cut in. Rayma nodded with a sad smile._

"_Kurt's a unique but powerful boy, he needs to be protected-"_

"_Sounds like you wanna control him, keep him locked up for his own good." Santana stated, narrowing her eyes. Blaine frowned. It did sound like that. _

"_No!" Rayma exclaimed, "But if this man gets a hold of Kurt, all nations will be under threat, one we cannot fight. The problem is we don't know where he's gone, where he plans to go..." Mercedes stuck up her hand._

"_Wait, then why are you telling us? If this boy's so important, why not go find him?"_

"_We would, but we don't want Kurt to think we're kidnapping him and forcing him back would only turn him against us," King Bokki explained, "if we sent in adult fighters, he'll think we're going to force him back by force." Something clicked in Blaine's mind._

"_So you want us to find him?" Every head turned to him, "he doesn't trust adults. So you could track him, but without force you couldn't get him to return...but you can't use force because that'd reinforce that distrust...but if we found him..." All four leaders were nodding. _

"_He might return with you," _

"_Hold up! So you want four _teenagers_ to go on some dangerous mission to find this magical voodoo boy and bring him back to safety before some crazy man gets his claws into him...THAT'S WICKED, YO!" Artie fist pumped and Blaine briefly wondered if the boy really was from the air temples. _

"_Why us?" Blaine asked._

"_You're the best." Chief Danuels answered simply. Artie and Blaine both bowed their heads humbly whilst Mercedes grinned and Santana sat up straighter in her chair with smirk._

"_Damn right." _

"_We'll give you weapons, money, everything you need, and then we'll send you to the last place Kurt was known to be and then you can find him, if each of you are willing to agree. For your nation." Artie was the first to react._

"_I'll do it. This boy seems important and...If it's for the world..." Mercedes nodded in agreement._

"_Yeah. I mean...poor Kurt. I'll do it." _

"_Well like hells I'm letting you two get all the credit, I can totally help. Fire nation kicks ass and I'm gonna prove it. I'm in." Once again, everyone was looking at Blaine._

"_Ok. For The Water Tribe. For my Nation." After a moment Blaine stared at the photo of the porcelain boy with another nod, "For Kurt." All four nation leaders grinned. _

"_You leave in a day."_

_END FLASHBACK_

And so here he was. A huge Fire Nation balloon sat before him. It had been decided that the four students would leave with the Fire Lord and his general whilst the other leaders returned to their respective nations. They would then be dropped off in the Fire Nation and taken to Kurt's boarding school where they would be left to find him from there.

Arthur and Jade Anderson kissed Blaine on the cheek and stepped back, only saying 'Good luck son' as a farewell and Blaine found that it pained him that his parents weren't more worried. He threw his belongings into the balloon and as he was lifted into the air, he spotted Wes, David and many of his other friends behind his parents, waving and calling their good byes, good lucks and best wishes to him.

He smiled and waved before turning away. Artie and Santana were already whispering snappily to each other about their mode of transport and he found comfort when Mercedes quietly slipped her hand into his and squeezed before letting go and breaking the two of their companions away from each other.

The sun began to set and for the last time, he watched the rays glisten off the ice. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep because he knew that when he opened them again, he would not see home.

* * *

Kurt cursed at himself loudly in his head. Of all the times for his graceful skills to have failed him. Quinn spun just as the roof shook with the force of the two huge Neanderthal's landing on it, a shattered tile metres below them all.

"Kurt Hummel, I presume," one said with a disgusting smile and a quick up and down of the pale boy, who shuddered in revulsion. Especially when he saw the black one do the same to Quinn.

"Who are you?" Quinn bit out, eyes flickering back and forth between the two men.

"Quinn Fabray, right?" was the black guy's answer instead, "_Very _nice to meet you. I'm Azimio, and this is my buddy Karofsky...we're friends of Sebastian." Quinn took a protective stance instantly and Kurt reached for his sai swords.

"You'll have to fight both of us before either of you get Kurt," she stated angrily.

"And you're not allowed to touch Quinn so..." Kurt smirked as the two idiots pulled out weapons. Karofsky laughed.

"We were hoping you two were fierce. We love a good fight. And you two didn't disappoint."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! =D I hope you liked it, leave me a review, it'll help my writing! =P  
xxo,  
Phia.**


	4. Travel

**So here's third chapter, sorry it took a while, I couldn't find a way to not make this a bit of a filler chapter...sorry, but read and review please!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Travel 

Ok. So the fire nation was a _little_ impressive. The bright reds on everything, clothing, stores, banners, was new and admittedly exciting to Blaine. He'd never seen anything like it. He was so used to white and blue that the brilliant radiant reds and oranges were amazing. He looked over to find Artie with a rather humble look on his face as if the sight was something he's been missing for a very long time and was glad to see once more. Mercedes had a gleeful look in her eyes much like Blaine's.

She saw him staring at her, the same awe filling his face as well, and she sent him a wink that told him '_yeah, I'm pretty amazed at the bright colours too'._

Santana raised an eyebrow, completely used to her home nation, and let out a long, low whistle. Because damn did Kurt Hummel know how to stage an escape.

The building before them was no longer a building, it was burnt to the point where it had collapsed on itself and was now just rubble, ash covered almost every inch of the once-building and it appeared that people had already shuffled through the ruins to find belongings, leaving the building truly destroyed.

No ordinary fire bender alone could have done this.

All four teenagers looked to General Lopez. The Fire Lord had left as soon as they'd stepped onto fire nation soil, claiming he was required elsewhere and Santana's father would show them to the location of Kurt's escape before leaving them. After that, they'd have a routinely check in via messenger hawk as their only source of communication to outside help.

"This is where we part," General Lopez stated emotionlessly, "but I'm to tell you only of one more thing-"

"Spit it out," Santana ordered rather harshly and Blaine wondered what exactly had occurred to make this father-daughter relationship so...bitter. General Lopez spared her an irritated glance before addressing the four companions.

"Kurt's not a fire bender." Ok, _that _caused them all to pay attention.

"What!? Hell no, this boy cannot have done this much damage without fire bending!" Mercedes exclaimed, her brown eyes wide and disbelieving. She waved her hand to add effect.

"Kurt Hummel is no fire bender," he repeated, "but he does have other...abilities, as you were told. I'm going to tell you what they are or at least those he has that we have been informed of. Before his departure, we knew only of two. The first, his ability to communicate with spirits, or at least one spirit in particular, the one that gifted him with these abilities. He'd admitted to frequently conversing with this mysterious spirit. His second is clairvoyance." Blank stares all around at that.

"Clair-_what?"_

"Clairvoyance," there was a moment of pause before General Lopez let out an exaggerated sigh before explaining, "Kurt has the ability to see into the future. We are unsure exactly how it works and Kurt was still attempting to master this skill before he left. We believe at times he can choose what he envisions but usually he simply falls into a trance for a few seconds and sees whatever is given to him,"

"That's kinda epic," Artie admitted, slowly grinning as he thought of this strange boy and how much fun they were gonna have when they finally met him. Blaine was kinda in shock.

The future. This boy could talk to spirits in another plane and see the future. Wow.

"There's more, isn't there?" Santana stated, staring down her father.

"As of yesterday, we've come to believe that Kurt used another one of his abilities when he escaped. Students who witnessed him starting the fires say that he didn't fire bend, but he controlled their fires. Fire benders on his level say he passed them whilst they were tossing a fire ball between them and suddenly the fire became uncontrollable. Like they suddenly had power to bend hundred times more powerfully then they could before but they didn't know how to control this power and the fire became wild.

We've concluded that it's possible that he can...enhance bending, or at least control it in some way. My last advice to you is to be careful. This is only one example, but Kurt is dangerous when he's on edge and he's in the mindset that he's running for his life." Blaine shared a look with all three of his companions before he nodded slowly.

With that said, General Lopez gave them each a handshake and then was gone.

"What now?" He asked, staring at the blackened ruins before them. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

"Simple. Danuels-"

"Chief Danuels." Blaine corrected.

"Said he wasn't alone, right? That this...Fabree girl-"

"Fabray."

"Went with him, right? So we follow that lead. That and we find his tracks."

"How are we meant to do that?" Blaine felt kind of like an idiot. What was he _doing _here?

"I think I can help with that, actually." They all turned to Mercedes, "I mean, if he was running, he would have needed to get as far away as possible and quickly, well the quickest way out of sight would be into the forest," she pointed into the distance where far away by the opposite edge of the burnt down building, a line of trees could be seen. Artie moved, the constantly rotating ball of air underneath him that he used to move himself around shot forward over the rubble, landing him safely on the other side before gently placing him onto the ground, crossed legged by the forest.

"Well are you slow-pokes coming or what? I can't do this alone, homies!" Blaine let out a laugh as he couldn't _believe_ the airbender had just called them that. But as Mercedes bended the rubble away to give them a clear flat path from them to Artie, he followed with a small grin.

* * *

God, Blaine was tired. They'd been tracking Kurt and the Fabray girl-Quinn-for hours now and honestly Blaine was convinced they were going in circles. No road could possibly be this straight for this long.

The heat of the sun was foreign to Blaine as he was so used to any warmth coming from a furry jacket wrapped around his body. So the fact that now he only wore a simple pair of pants and a black shirt with his shoes and he still felt like his skin was melting was something completely new and exciting to Blaine.

"Wait!"

Mercedes dropped to kneel on one knee suddenly and they all turned to stare at the black girl. Santana crossed her arms and huffed, narrowing her dark eyes at Mercedes.

"Were we waiting for something special, Chocolate Crumble? Or are you just tired from a _little_ walking?" Mercedes slowly lifted her head to glare at the latina for a long moment before replying.

"There's a town coming up, just past that body of trees. I can feel the vibrations, they're weak but they're there...we need to come up with a story as to why four teenagers are travelling around the fire nation." Santana laughed.

"That's it? We'll think of something, I'm sure we can think on our feet, right?" Of course she winked at Artie who adopted a similar expression to Mercedes. Blaine wiped away the sweat from his brow and let out a sigh louder than he planned. They all turned to stare at him. _Oh._

"And what do you have to say about this, curly fry? Or has the heat from the sun melted the ice that usually surrounds your brain?" Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times before talking.

"This isn't going to work if you keep insulting everybody ever five minutes," Santana raised an eyebrow and took a few threatening steps towards him.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting your feelings? I would have thought living on top of an icy-pole would have allowed you to have a cold heart but apparently not. But listen here. I'm the Fire Lord's General's daughter and I come from a place called the Fire Nation Capital, I'm sure you've heard of it, and in the Fire Nation Capital, we don't dance on air or play in the ocean all day. We get things done," Santana gave a fake smile and purposely showed it to all three of her companions, "And people who go up against us get burnt. Sorry, nothing personal. But piss me off and I promise, I _will_ go our all fire nation on your ass...and you've got an awful lot of curls on top of that head of your dwarf and that...gel, is it? The amount of it that you've got in your hair could start a wild fire from one little flicker of a flame I'm a fully prepared to throw at you." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're not your enemies," was Blaine's only reply. It was simple and honestly Blaine wasn't sure what else he could have said but it appeared to certainly not be what Santana was expected because her hard expression dropped for a second to show shock before quickly shifting to indifference. She turned and began walking once more, not even checking to see if anybody was following her.

Mercedes gave a small smile to Blaine before jogging up to Santana. He heard them begin to talk about the group's story and uninterested, he turned his attention to Artie who'd begun moving as Blaine walked after the two girls.

"I like you," the cripple stated after a few minutes of simply walking. Blaine smiled and looked down at Artie.

"Thanks...I, uh, like you too?" Artie nodded with a smile and lifted up his fist. Hesitantly, Blaine bumped his own first against Artie's like he's seen very few students do in the Northern Water Tribe. However, it satisfied Artie.

The town Mercedes had predicted was actually a tiny village though it looked anything but. Shocked, they wandered in the village's limits, trying to stay out of everybody's way.

"I don't think they're gonna care about our story..." Blaine mumbled, staring at the completely upturned village. Buildings were destroyed, scorch marks everywhere, sections of the ground were missing and an earth wall stood, blocking off an entire alley way. And this looked like most of the damage had already been cleared up.

Blaine spotted a waiter brushing rumble out of the door way of a little coffee shop and moved towards him.

"Excuse me?" The waiter jumped in fright but didn't leave, "Um...I was wondering what happened here?" The waiter looked around nervously before waving him inside. Blaine turned to the other three and motioned for them to follow him. The waiter didn't appear surprised that Blaine brought in friends, he simply pulled out chairs and sat down.

"Not even 4 hours ago, two customers walked into my shop. I'd never seen them before, which is odd in a small village like this, but I simply assumed they were travellers, a bit young but who am I to judge?" Blaine nodded slowly, "anyway, I served them and a little while after they arrived, the boy jumped up from his seat suddenly and dragged his companion out the back. I tried to stop them, tell them they weren't allowed back in the staff area but they were already out the back door anyway and when I went out to scold them, they'd vanished!" Santana cleared her throat.

"So it was a boy...and a girl?" The waiter nodded.

"And was the girl blonde, real pretty?" Blushing, the waiter nodded again, "and did the boy have weird eyes?" At this the waiter straightened completely staring in shock at Santana.

"The weirdest...I served them, and I swear I'm not making this up but his eyes changed colour. His eyes were the a grey when he entered the shop and I thought it was only a trick of the light when his eyes appeared the bluest of blues when I gave them their tea. But when he stood suddenly I got a good look at his eyes a final time and they were neither grey no blue but a green..." Nobody said anything for a moment as they let that sink it. Kurt. Kurt had been here not 4 hours ago. The waiter shifted slightly and Blaine frowned.

"But they did this? To the village?" The waiter shook his head violently.

"No! After they left, two large burly men came rampaging into the shop, demanding to know where the two had gone. One even had the nerve to grab me by the collar and throw me around, I've got bruises I have! But they left and minutes later, they were outside, throwing fire and bending earth at the boy and girl. That's why our village's in ruins. Those two men were attacking them!" Mercedes leant forward.

"Is that it? Do you know what happened to the boy and girl?" The waiter shook his head.

"I was in here. But they headed towards the forest I believe..." Santana stood with a smirk.

"Well we needs to be going," was heard before she was already out the door. Mercedes quickly stood and mumbled something about making sure Santana didn't disappear. Once again, Artie and Blaine were left behind.

"Uh...thanks?" Blaine managed before pushing Artie out of the door. Santana and Mercedes were already at the end of the alley, and from the sounds of it, they were in a heavy argument.

"YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF WHENEVER YOU WANT. YOU NEED TO TALK TO US!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU. I COULD DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF AND INSTEAD I GOT STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF INCOMPETENT CHILDREN WHO CANT MOVE FAST ENOUGH."

"Ok, ladies, ladies, YO!" Both girls turned to death glare Artie, "Kurt's got at least a few hours on us. If we want to catch up to him, we need to be following not yelling," Santana gave Mercedes a final look before pointing west, in the opposite direction from where they'd entered the village.

"Forest's that way apparently." Blaine nodded.

"Then we'll go that way. We'll track them through the forest and hopefully catch up to him soon. Find out where he's going-"

"Actually, I have a theory that he's not too sure himself" Artie admitted, "I mean, he had 4 days to disappear and he got...what? 5-6 hours away? He was doing something all that time..." Blaine blinked. He hadn't thought of that but yeah...why was Kurt so close to his city if he'd been running away?

"Doesn't matter," Mercedes said decisively after a moment, "we'll find him and then ask." Santana once again gave her a look.

"Seriously? I'm sure he'll just accept us and give us all the information we want..."

"Don't." Blaine cut in before Mercedes could give what Blaine was sure would be a sassy retort, "let's just go before Kurt puts more space between us and him. We can't lose him again or we'll be left with no leads."

* * *

Kurt dragged himself over a fallen tree, his shirt getting caught only once before he hit the ground. He hissed as his ankle took most of the fall and he felt his entire body whine in protest.

"Kurt..." Quinn moaned, holding onto her left arm in pain. The two had taken a good bashing from the crazy idiots Sebastian had sent after him. However, while they'd been good benders, Quinn and Kurt were better...and Kurt wasn't even a bender.

"I know, I wish we could stop but we have no idea how far behind us they are. Quinn," the blonde looked up at her name, "we're lucky to have outrun them this time, but Sebastian wouldn't have sent them unless he knew they were gonna keep trying. We're lucky they weren't expecting us to be so good. We're lucky they were idiots who put up an earth wall to try to squish us and we were able to disappear first. We were lucky. But it won't take them long to begin to track us. We're also lucky that I finally know where we're going now." Quinn's eyes widened at that.

"You found her? How!? I was with you the entire time!" Kurt smirked.

"She found us. She sent a messenger hawk. Which is actually what I've been following for the past few hours except I think the poor things a little freaked as Karofsky almost turned her into a fried bird..." Quinn looked around in confusion.

"I don't see a messenger hawk..." Kurt tapped his temple.

"I do. And she's about to fly off her little hide away soon so we've got to move," Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and limped after Kurt. Kurt stopped and put a finger to his lips before pointing up. A messenger hawk sat perched about ten metres above the ground on a branch. On its back was a message.

"How are we supposed to get it?" Quinn whispered, Kurt shrugged looked along the trunk to see if he could climb it. It didn't matter anyway before the hawk spotted him and opened its wings to take flight.

"Don't!" Kurt complained as the Hawk surged forward. Kurt and Quinn felt a matching disappointment and the hawk disappeared but it was short lived as it came hurtling back towards them, having done a loop before landing lightly before them.

"Hello little guy..." Quinn cooed and Kurt smiled fondly at her before retrieving the message.

"Thank you, annoying bird." Quinn tutted at him with a laugh, gently stroking the hawk head.

"So," she asked after a moment, "what's it say?" Kurt stared at the paper in shock before turning to Quinn.

"...we need to go to the Earth Kingdom." Quinn stood angrily.

"What." She hissed, "how the hell are we supposed to get to the Earth Kingdom, Kurt!? It's not exactly a small walk and we don't own a boat." Kurt threw his hands up.

"I don't know! I told you, I _told _you this wasn't easy and I wasn't going to know what I'm doing. Ok, I'm sorry! I thought she was going to be in the fire nation. But honestly, we were going to have to go anyway, this just makes it official." Quinn glared and snatched the message out of his hands.

"That girl..." Quinn growled, grinding her teeth together before shoving the paper back into Kurt's hands. She opened her mouth to ask exactly how he planned to get them from the fire nation to the earth kingdom when somebody came flying out of the trees, landing hard on his back a few feet away from them.

Automatically, both fell into battle stances. The boy groaned and looked around, sitting up, his back to Kurt and Quinn. They shared a look but didn't move. The boy was short but about their age.

Kurt's eyes widened as the boy turned around because boy was he attractive. The boy's hazel eyes widened as well.

"Kurt." Well, at least this time, the stranger sounded relieved rather than vengefully gleeful.

* * *

**Sorry, not much Kurt in this chapter...actually in all honestly, this chapter's just a bit of a filler...not much really going on...but NEXT chapter, ooh...I mean come on, you all know who the boy is.  
**

**Til next time! Hopefully actually within the next few days but no promises =P  
xxo,**

**Phia**


	5. Communication

**Sorry readers! It's been ages, I've finished school for the Term and am now on holidays so I only just had time to post today!  
Anyway, I'm double sorry because this is a shorter chapter then the last two but I couldn't find it in my to make filler sections so you'll just have to have this chapter and hate me =(  
ANYWAY! Enjoy, you get to meet a spirit in this chapter =P Though it might make NO sense to you XP  
Disclaimer: I don't own glee or avatar: lab**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Communication

The boy stood slowly, wincing as his left leg trembled beneath him. Kurt automatically went to assist him but hesitated long enough for Quinn to grab his arm, her brown eyes flicking between Kurt and the odd curly-haired boy who was now attempting to brush the dirt of his pants and test out his leg.

"Do you know him?" She whispered.

"No!" The boy shook his head, looking at them, "He has no idea who I am. But, uh," he looked over his shoulder warily, "I was sent after you by the heads of the four nations." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" The boy shrugged.

"No idea. They never told me." Quinn stepped backwards, pulling the pale boy with her. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, something wasn't right.

"I don't know, Kurt," Very lightly, Kurt tapped the blonde's hand, not to calm her but to warn her that he agreed. A loud bang rang out through the forest and instantly the boy moved forced, shoving the two further into the woods.

"We've got to go, we'll discuss more later but we've got to get out of here, a group was following me-"

"Two burly men?" Quinn questioned, eyes narrowing and searching through the trees in case they jumped out. Curles frowned.

"...yeah. Sure, and they've got friends, so we'd best go." Kurt closed his eyes but was yanked forward by Curles before he could begin to search into their future. Another bang vibrated through the ground, signalling that the two buffoons were closer. Much closer.

"We'll go with you until the edge of the forest. Then we talk." Quinn threatened, "now what's your name?"

"Jesse. Jesse St James,"

* * *

"Mercedes, what is it?" Blaine frowned, watching his new friend glare angrily at a message that had just arrived via messenger hawk only moments before, forcing the four companions to stop their search for Kurt.

Mercedes grinded her teeth together as she scrunched up the paper.

"An old...acquaintance from my earth bending school has apparently been following us." Santana let out a sharp laugh.

"I'm sorry, meatball, I must have misheard you or been distracted by the fact that the more time I spend around you is like having my bending ripped slowly away from me. But I _thought _you just told us that we're being followed." Mercedes stared for a moment and Artie quickly bend over to them.

"Hey! Hey, now! Mercedes, where's yo friend?"

"He stowed away on our boat and then was hiding in one of the food bags connected to the aircraft while we flew over here...he's believed to have gotten off with us and could be anywhere,"

"How do we know he's searching for Kurt?" Blaine questioned, Mercedes bit her lip and shrugged.

"Apparently he's upset I got picked over him and wants to prove he could do this. So our best bet is he knows about Kurt-"

"Well you weren't exactly very discreet when you were asking that restaurant floozy where Ladyface and Sunflower went."

"Oh HELL to the _NO, _you are not blaming this on me, skin and bone!" Santana widened her eyes mockingly.

"Oh, should I get ice for that burn? I mean it must have taken you hours to think that up."

"Stop!" Blaine exclaimed angrily, finally reaching his limit. The two girls had been arguing bitterly non-stop for almost 3 days now and god if he heard another insult between the two of them he might be forced to request that Artie blow him into the rooftop of any of one of the tall trees and leave him there simply to get away from the constant arguing, "we don't have time to deal with your constant bickering! Every moment we spend Kurt and Mercedes' friend-"

"He's _not_ my friend!"

"-and those two men are getting further and further away from us and let's face it, we don't have any leads after this. So you're both going to shut up and work together to find any clues on where in the world Kurt and Quinn may have gone before it gets dark and we are forced to wait until morning to follow, okay?" Mercedes slowly managed to force her head to give a jerky nod whilst Santana crossed her arms.

"I don't take orders from curly-haired dwarfs." She muttered but turned and began searching for any sign of Kurt. Artie turned to Blaine who was breathing hard and still trying to let his brain catch up with his mouth.

"Bro...you are a god." Blaine laughed and patted the cripple's shoulder.

"I just want to find him." Those piercing blue eyes flashing across Blaine's mind and he felt something in him stir, "where the hell is he going, Artie?" Artie pointed suddenly.

"You don't think he went that way do you?" Randomly there was a hard block of earth sticking diagonally out of the ground towards a wall of leaves that looked like somebody had gone flying through them and ripped them away.

"Earthbending?" Mercedes nodded, having walked over to them after hearing Blaine call her name.

"...wait..." She pushed the earth back and then stood over where the earth had come out. Breathing in slowly, she moved her arms stiffly in a way only an earthbender could before bending the earth in the exact same way they'd found it. She went flying through the leaves and landed surprisingly gracefully through into a small clearing. By her feet was the indent of a person.

"I found something!" Across the clearing was a large fallen tree and right at the top, stuck to a branch that stuck out was a piece of white shirt. Santana clapped slowly.

"Yay. You found material. Maybe you can-" Blaine shoved her shoulder slightly and gave her a look, causing the latino to glare but not continue her sentence.

"I know it seems pointless but look," Mercedes grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Blaine, and shoved them to look at the branch where a line of red had slid down the branch, gradually staining the wood.

"He's been scratched, deep enough to cut, meaning-"

"He's bleeding." Santana finished, finally smiling at the black girl, "well, well, you're not as useless as you may have previously led on." She turned to Blaine. "Ok, water boy, this is where you can give yourself purpose."

"Me?"

"You can bend water, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well, find the blood and bend it so we can see it." Blaine blanched.

"WHAT?" Just the thought sent Blaine's skin crawling. The idea of bending the thick red liquid was sickening. It made his stomach turn.

"Blood's just thick water! We can't search the entire forest floor for a few drops of blood that may or may not be there! Just find all the water and bend it up so we can see it!" Blaine looked around at each face who was staring at him expectantly. They didn't understand, water bending didn't work that way and even if it did, it was _wrong. _

"It's too late, it's almost dark. We'll stay the night and I-I...I'll try tomorrow?" It came out as more of a question but appeared to appease his companions. If only it didn't make Blaine feel like he wanted to throw up.

* * *

Kurt, Quinn and Jesse had stopped not far from the clearing they'd met in due to the setting sun and not wishing to be stuck near the edge of the forest, or worse out in the open, come night.

Quinn sat, stroking the messenger hawk gently, muttering sweet lullabies to the beautiful rare

"Have you figured out its name yet?" Kurt asked, knowing Quinn had already become attached to the winged creature. She smiled and pulled out a small thin chain that hung loosely around the neck and was mostly hidden by the bird's feathers.

**Pavarotti**

"Hello Pavarotti," Kurt cooed and the hawk squawked happily in response, "what kind of hawk are you?" Quinn shrugged and Kurt wrapped his arm around her so she could snuggle into his side.

"...Quinn, what if she doesn't have what we need?" The blonde frowned and considered the question.

"She does. She has too. You'd be told if she didn't, right?" Kurt looked down at her, "what?"

"I need to talk to Chie." Quinn sat up suddenly, causing Pavarotti to let out a bird version of a grumble before opening his yellow wings and flying straight up into the treest.

"Now?" She hissed, looking to the tent opposite them where Jesse had been placed as they'd felt more comfortable with Jesse in a tent while Quinn and Kurt shared. The brunette nodded.

"I need to know if going to the Earth Kingdom's right, if trusting," Kurt nodded towards Jesse's tent, "you know, is safe. I need to know who those men were and if Sebastian is close. I need to know if we have any allies except ourselves. I need guidance." Quinn began drawing lines into the dirt quietly.

"Will it take all night like last time?" Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe. Quinn-"

"Fine." Kurt hugged her close to him and in response, she automatically wrapped her thin arms around him and hid her face into the crook of his neck. God, two weeks it'd been so simple. Everything had made sense.

Slowly, he stood and left Quinn by their little bonfire and slid into their tent.

Kurt sat cross legged on his side of the tent, simply breathing calmly in and out. Counting to ten and then back to zero. Several times he went up and then down, in and then out before closing his eyes.

The flickering of the fire dashing across his eyes but he attempted to block it out and calm his heart. Tentatively, he felt himself reach out, not physically but mentally.

_Chie._

_Chie._

_Chie._

_**Chie.**_

_**Kurt.**_

_Chie._

_Reach Kurt._

_Chie._

_Kurt._

_Chie. _

_Kurt._

_Chie._

"Kurt." Kurt opened his eyes.

The world was hazed for a moment but it wasn't his world. He wasn't in a tent anymore, although he was still in a forest. The trees stood tall, so tall it was impossible for Kurt to see the tops of them and constantly leaves fell around him like rain. The sound of running water could be heard far in the distance but around him was soft dirty and patches of short gently swaying grass.

Quinn and Jesse and Pavarotti and the tents and all their equipment were all gone. Instead before him stood a large nine-tailed fox.

Chie.

"Chie..." Kurt sighed the name as the fox, who came up to Kurt's shoulder when he stood and therefore towered over the cross legged Kurt, padded forward and then laid down on its stomach before him, crossing its front paws and resting its head upon them. All nine tails swished side to side along the ground behind her, "I need to talk to you,"

The fox spirit laughed and showed her rows of sharp teeth.

"I figured as much. You don't usually come simply to enjoy the scenery of the spirit world." Kurt grinned.

"And people wonder where my sarcasm comes from?" The Fox's eyes almost widened.

"Come now, Little Fox, you're worried. You're anxious. I can feel it. And I believe I know why already."

"I have so many questions." Chie grinned.

"It's very likely I have the answers." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I need guidance."

"This is no surprise."

"I'm serious!" Kurt exclaimed, Chie quietened, "I don't know what I'm doing. What if she doesn't have what I need?"

"She does." Kurt stared.

"Oh."

"Little Fox, you worry too much. I would not set you astray. I told you she has the scrolls. She's the scroll keeper and she's been waiting for you her whole life and every other that she's had. Yes, you will have to travel to the earth kingdom with young Quinn Fabray to find her, but you will. And she'll send you on your path." Kurt smiled gratefully and seemed to release all the tension in his body.

The white fox moved forward, wrapping its large body around the porcelain boy affectionately and Kurt began to run his hands along one of the tails that lay across his lap as he leant back against the warm body.

"I have to know something else though-"

"Of course."

"Jesse...Quinn and I both feel something's not right and...well...can I trust him?"

"Can you?" Chie asked rather sarcastically. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not going to give me a straight answer on this one, are you?"

"Little Fox, you've already given _me_ your answer. What does your gut tell you?" Kurt considered this for a moment. He thought about Jesse and felt that same uneasiness.

"I don't trust him. He's not...genuine." Chie nodded.

"Then follow your gut. It hasn't led you wrong yet." Kurt shook his head, watching as a breeze swept leaves towards them.

"It told me to go into that coffee shop. And those two men found us,"

"Good." Kurt startled.

"What? Good?"

"Little Fox, there was a very important reason you needed to be found in that village. You needed to cause a scene." Kurt frowned at that, "you have allies; they just haven't caught up with you yet."

"Tell me."

"You must meet them for yourself. But know this, Jesse didn't lie when he said the nation leaders _did_ sent friends after you. And they'll be most important allies to your missions. But you'll need to persuade them into assist you and not simply returning you to the Fire Lord. Just as they'll help you," Kurt huffed and tugged lightly at Chie's fur.

"You're going to be vague about how, aren't you?" Chie giggled.

"You're so insightful, Little Fox." She teased, they sat there for a moment, simply relishing in the comfortable silence between them. As Kurt began to drift to sleep, she pushed him with her body.

"Chie?"

"It's time for you to leave, Little Fox. You've got places to be and a beautiful blonde to comfort...don't be afraid to share with her, she chose this path and is prepared to walk it. Don't carry her, hold her hand and let you walk beside you." Kurt moved so he was kneeling before the fox spirit, their eyes level.

"Thank you."

"Good bye, Little Fox. We shall speak again soon," The fox leant forward and pressed her nose to his temple gently with a small smirk. Before he could question it, his eyes dropped shut and a flash shot across his eyelids.

A picture was given to him by his fox spirit for only a few seconds. It was of a boy. Kurt could see he was attractive. Extremely attractive. He had a warm smile and dark curly hair. But what seemed to strike Kurt's heart was the boy's eyes.

The warmth and depth in this sent Kurt spirally back to the physical world.

_Chie, who is he?_

_Chie? _

Kurt's mind began to drift. His last thoughts were of the beautiful boy Chie had gifted him with and the warm hazel eyes that touched his heart.

* * *

**Tada, lots of questions from this chapter I suppose.**

**Why can Kurt go to the spirit world? So many secrets that you'll find out soon-ish...**

**Who's Chie and how does she connect to Kurt? Again secrets...**

**It's was Jesse and not Blaine? Yeah, that sucked but I have their meeting written and its not like this**

**Are Blaine and co. EVER going to catch up to Kurt? Of course ;D And REALLY REALLY SOON. =D **

**Review please! It'll make my day =P**

**xxo,**

**Phia.**


	6. Pavarotti

**I'm back! The next few days I'm gonna try to get to about chapter 9/10 if I can because I've been neglecting you ={D Anyway, here you go! I don't own anything **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Pavarotti

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Of course, everybody was thinking about him, they were meant to be finding him. But Blaine wasn't thinking about _finding_ Kurt – okay, that was a lie, he was thinking about finding Kurt – but not in the way he assumed his companions was thinking about finding him.

God those eyes had been haunting Blaine since they left the burnt down ruins of Kurt's old dorm building. Eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets and gods, Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't completely drawn in by them.

"Blaine?" Mercedes poked her head into his tent shyly, it was dawn after all and everybody else appeared to be sleeping.

"Come in..." Mercedes crawled up to Blaine and sat facing him, crossed legged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Blaine nervously stared at his lap.

"Why don't you want to bend blood?" Oh.

"Oh." Mercedes offered him a small smile.

"It's just...when we asked you, you seemed...terrified of the idea." Blaine licked his sudden extremely dry lips and wrung his hands together.

"Water bending isn't...it's flowing. Everything connects and no matter what way you went it, there's no breaking that flow. Blood has a certain way to flow and the idea of forcing somebody to move through their _veins_...it wouldn't flow. It'd be jerky and horrid. And honestly, I don't think I could make somebody move like that and finding Kurt's blood w-would...it would feel like the first step..." Blaine shook his head and looked down.

"I'm not going to pretend I truly understand. To me, all earth is earth bending and have a part of my bending that feels wrong, is completely foreign...but I can see that it _really_ bothers you," Mercedes was speaking in a hushed tone now and Blaine sensed she did understand the importance of this, "so if you say no, I'll back you up. Forget about Santana and what we think, if this was a choice, would you try it?"

"No." There was no hesitation in Blaine's answer. Mercedes slowly nodded and began to move towards the tent's exit.

"Then we'll find another way." She began to leave and Blaine lurched forward and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." Mercedes gave him another sweet smile and rubbed her thumb over his knuckle before closing the tent door behind her. Instantly, Santana began swearing at Mercedes in another language that Blaine didn't understand and he heard Mercedes hiss something back in whispers and despite the anger in both their voices, he smiled.

Blaine wondered if Quinn was this understanding with Kurt.

"Oh my gods, Blaine Anderson, what are you doing?" Blaine whispered to himself, trying to banish Kurt's blue eyes from his mind, "why are you so obsessed?"

* * *

Kurt couldn't get the image of the boy Chie had showed him out of his head. Those hazel eyes were plaguing him and gods, all he wanted was to see them in person. Who was he? Why had Chie shown him this boy? He may have gotten some answers but so many more were popping up and honestly, Kurt was getting an unwelcome headache.

More importantly, Kurt needed to talk to Quinn. Except Jesse would not let either of them have a moment together and Kurt was tempted to throw the crazy boy into the next badger bear cave they found.

"Quinnie..." Kurt hissed as Jesse turned to take a little more food which both Kurt and Quinn had told him he couldn't do as none of them knew when the next time it would be safe to stop for supplies. However, Kurt was going to let it go in order to talk to the blonde.

"Kurt, he is driving me insane! We-"

"We need to find a way to ditch him." Kurt cut in, keeping his voice down so Jesse wouldn't hear. Quinn looked at the pale boy with nothing but relief.

"Thank gods. I was about to ask you to skewer me with a sai sword. I assume the little chat between you and Chie helped?" Kurt pulled her further from Jesse.

"She told me to trust my instincts. And that Jesse wasn't lying. The four nations sent people after us...but she also said they'd help us, she called them our friends. That when we got attacked by those oversized apes, it helped them find us. Which apparently is a good thing!" Kurt quickly added when he saw Quinn's worried look, "but now I'm starting to think...these people have to find us and Jesse seems pretty determined to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible..." Quinn gave him an exaggerated look.

"Oh gods, you want to see if we can wait for these _friends _to find us, don't you?" Kurt slowly nodded, "No."

"No?!"

"No." Quinn said a little too loudly, causing Jesse to look over to them and both smiled sweetly as he turned back to attempting to get out his snack. Thank gods for Quinn's ability to tie a knot in the food bag so that Jesse wouldn't be able to get in, "what if we wait and those two guys find us instead? You and I aren't in a good shape to go round 2 with them. And Jesse appears to be pretty useless." Kurt frowned, hating that Quinn was correct.

"What if we just...went a little slower?"

"Kurt! Do you want to get to the Earth Kingdom or not? I don't think this is a good idea," She crossed her arms to show her boiling anger.

"Quinn. Chie told me to trust my gut, because it hadn't led me wrong. Please, trust me." He stared into her eyes, begging her to _understand_, "I think we should wait for them to find us. Or at least...help them find us." The blonde bit her lip, obviously torn between trusting her best friend and doing the logical thing.

"I'm not okay this, Hummel...how exactly do you suggest we help them find us without possibly assisting Sebastian's buffoons? And get rid of him?" She nodded towards Jesse. Kurt grinned, the sort of grin that slowly slipped onto ones face and was sort of crooked and full of sly promises.

"Oh, I have an idea..."

* * *

"Come on Pavarotti, you're gonna help us," Quinn cooed gently to the bird as Kurt distracted Jesse by pretending to attempt to open the stupid food bad. Really, how dumb did one have to be to not be able to open a simple – Quinn giggled a little at the thought – knot. The hawk tilted its head to stare in confusion at Quinn, "please tell me you actually understand what I'm saying and you'll be able to help me..." she murmured, clicking her fingers quietly, still attempting to get the bird to hop down from the branch it perched on.

Finally, Pavarotti seemed to get the message and hopped along before dropped down to Quinn's side.

"Ok, pretty bird..." Quinn was not okay with this plan, "you're, uh, gonna help me..." Pavarotti squawked, "you have no idea what I'm saying do you?" The bird seemed to glare at her, "do you?" Pavarotti appeared to nod, "no. way." Pavarotti chirped and hopped closer.

Quinn spun her head to look at Kurt, who was watching while Jesse's back was turned, his looked at her with a confused look, probably wondering why she hadn't sent the damn bird off yet. Blushing, she attached the stupid message to the hawk's back and shoved something else into its claw and leant to whisper close to the bird's head. With a nod, Pavarotti took flight and disappeared into the trees.

"How?" She whisper-demanded, when she came up to hug Kurt from behind.

"I _see_ a lot, Quinnie, especially when you talk to that bird all the time and he doesn't seem to be very bird-like."

"Doesn't mean he actually knows what I'm saying and if this doesn't work, we're screwed-"

"Quinn." The serious tone in Kurt's voice caused her to stop and stare. Really stare at Kurt. Oh. Kurt's blue eyes were confident but they held fear too. Fear that he was wrong and the more Quinn continued to pluck each and every one of his fear and throw them out in the open, he was beginning to fall apart. Because he knew if he was wrong, it would cost them everything.

If that girl didn't reply soon, Quinn didn't need magical future telling powers to see that they would be nervous wrecks come weeks end. Jesse hobbled up to them, his mouth crammed with food.

"Are we going?" He asked, although with the amount of bread in his mouth it came out sounding like 'Uhhhh eee goohhhhun?" Kurt and Quinn shared a look before nodding.

"Sure, yeah, we're going." They slung their bags over their shoulder, and began trekking through the forest once more.

Four hours later, Jesse seemed to sense something was wrong.

"We're going so _slow!_ Aren't we fugitives? We are going to get _caught _if we don't hurry both your skinny little butts along now!" Quinn and Kurt both stopped and gave Jesse their best ice-queen-bitch glares, which in all honestly were pretty terrifying on their own and together, Jesse was wise enough to shut his mouth.

"We can't move to fast. We've sent off Pavarotti to a friend and, uh, we don't want to move to fast in case he can't find us again." Kurt said reasonably despite the fact he knew the hawk would be able to catch up with them wherever they were. Jesse's eyes widened.

"Friend? Why, uh, why didn't you tell?" Quinn smirked and brushed past him.

"We don't have to tell you everything. We don't even know if we can trust you yet," _we can't_, Kurt thought to himself. Jesse frowned and said nothing. Quinn and Kurt linked heads and just kept walking.

* * *

Karofsky groaned angrily. Stupid kid and his blonde slut had really ruffled him and Azimio. How he could have fought them and managed to disappear without bending once was beyond Karofsky's understanding.

"Oi! Look." Azimio pointed up as a hawk flew past. It would have appeared to be any other messenger hawk, the two would have ignored it except clutched in its right claw was none other than Kurt Hummel's hat.

Karofsky shot a fireball at it, causing the bird to squawk loudly and dodge before turning swiftly again when Azimio's earth wall shot out of the ground, blocking its path. It kept flying side to side until flying straight into Karofsky.

"Stupid bird," he muttered happily, yanking the hat and the message on the bird back away before releasing the hawk.

"Why'd you do that!?"Azimio shouted angrily, watching the bird vanish into the trees.

"What?"

"We could have used the bird to find Hummel!" Karofsky frowned and looked back into the trees but the hawk was gone.

"Too late now, plus, we got Hummel's letter, so whatever." They opened the note to find only a few sentences.

_Safe. Rounding back. Watch out, Neanderthals followed into forest._

"He's rounding back?" Azimio questioned out loud. Karofsky grinned.

"Back to the village. I bet they split up to try to confuse us! And so he wrote this to her so they could meet." Azimio fist pumped the air.

"Sebastian will be happy. This'll be over easy."

* * *

Santana was unhappy. Actually, unhappy was a light way of putting it. In reality, Blaine was pretty sure she was planning the death of Mercedes...and himself...and probably Artie too because she didn't discriminate.

"We. Need. To. Find. Hummel. What part of that is hard for you to get through you thick main of wild jungle curls? We're not asking you to force Hummel here by moving his blood, in case you haven't noticed, the blood would already be out of his body, kind of like how I'm tempted to make yours!" The Latina may as well have been foaming at the mouth.

"Yo, yo! Water bending ain't nobody's skill but Blaine's, if he says it's not possible, we'll find another way, calm Santana-" She spun to glare at the airbender with her black eyes.

"Calm?! Easy for you to say, Windy the legless monk!"

"Now hold on just a second, we'll find another way to find them-"

"Oh really? Well, Miss Sass-Me-Blue, which way did he go? Huh? Lady Face isn't an idiot, unlike some people! He knows Bear Cub 1 and 2 are chasing him and he's going to be covering his tracks, if Curls Jr. doesn't wanna help then what's the point of h-"

"Look!" Blaine blurted, simply to steer the argument away from him for a moment as a beautiful hawk flew towards them and gently collapsed by Mercedes' feet.

"Oh the poor thing!" Mercedes cried, scooping him up into her arms and swaying him gently. The hawk blinked slowly and stretched. Then it looked around.

"Oh gods, can we move on from the dead bird?" Santana groaned, the bird glared and Blaine gently patted its head. A light caught his eyes and he gently moved a few feather away to find a label.

"Pavarotti? Is that your name, little buddy?" The bird chirped and gently pulled at Mercedes sleeve with its mouth.

"Hello!? Bigger issues then someone's pet coat!" Mercedes let the bird take flight before it rounded back and pulled her sleeve once more.

"You want me to follow you?"

"Oh gods, it's like I'm travelling with a child! We. Don't. Have. Time. To. Follow. The. Bird." Mercedes gave Blaine a look and he shrugged.

"It can't hurt-"

"I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" Mercedes and Blaine were already following Pavarotti into the forest. Artie waved a hand forward politely for Santana.

"Ladies first,"

"Shut up, Cripple." Pavarotti stopped and flew up a tree rather suddenly and the four companions looked around and Santana opened her mouth to berate them all once more and Mercedes simply held up her hand angrily.

"Well-" Pavarotti dropped suddenly and landed on the black girl's shoulder, "seriously?" The bird nudged her head and she opened her palm for him to drop something into her hand.

It was a crumpled note.

Curiosity moved Mercedes to open it. After a moment, she thrust the note into Blaine's hands but it was ripped away by Santana who read it aloud.

_Dear Friends,_

_I've spoken to my spirit. I hear you're searching for me. We need to meet. Decide to stay where you are._

_-Kurt_

"...ok anybody want to tell me what the hells that means?"

* * *

**Well...there you go =D **

**I think I'm going to have them meet soon =D I want cute Klaine meetings! **

**Review!**

**xxo,**

**Phia.**


	7. Vision State

**Ok so there were some problems putting up the last chapter, so in an act of pleading for forgiveness, I've put up another chapter today =D I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Vision State

"What does '_decide to stay where you are'_ even mean?" Mercedes muttered, trying to figure out any hidden messages in Kurt's note. They'd decided to sit and figure out what Kurt's note had meant and at the very least, they'd figured he wanted them to stay where they were. Pavarotti had vanished as soon as Santana had read the note and though Mercedes had tried to follow, the hawk was gone.

"We don't even know if it is Lady Face's note! What if those two cake heads wrote it?"

"Well A) how would they know we're following Kurt too? B) I doubt they write this neatly and C) cake heads? Your insults are lacking." Santana huffed unhappily.

"Well, Alpha Gay, I didn't realise you knew so much about them. Did you have tea and suck popsicles with them before coming along on this little journey? No? Then shut up. And my insults are still better than anything you could come up with and honestly, I'm not having a great day." Artie made an odd noise that sounding like the combination of a surprised gasp and an excited 'whoop'.

"What now, Peace and Co.? Did you figure out use your dead weight legs?" Artie ignored Santana's bitter attitude and pointed to the note.

"He can see the future, right?" Mercedes and Blaine shared a look.

"Right."

"Well, the future isn't set in stone as far as we know. What if, let's just say, he can only see things that are decided. Like, we decide to cross a road, and because it's something we're definitely going to do _in that moment_ whatever future that will come from that decision, he can see."

"What?"

"Like, he can only see the future of the path we're on now. If we change our minds, the future changes and_ that's_ what he sees instead."

"It would make sense," Blaine started, "then if we decided to stay here-"

"He'd see it!" Mercedes finished, suddenly excited, "and that's really smart-"

"Yippee." Santana dead toned.

"-because that way, he'd be able to find us, it'd keep himself and Quinn safe in case we couldn't be trusted _and_ he'd be able to see where we were and find us." Santana nodded.

"I cannot wait for that moment because it appears he's got a hell of a lot more brain than any of you. I need refreshing faces to torture." Blaine actually laughed at that and Santana let a small smile fall onto her face. Mercedes and Artie turned back to try to decipher to rest of the note and Blaine wandered over to sit by the Latina.

"Oh gods, here we go," she muttered, sparing him a sideway glance.

"You don't have to be so foul...you may not be particularly nice, but...I admire your passion," Blaine admitted, using a stick to draw random lines in the dirt. Santana looked at him for a moment before huffing.

"You're too nice." He laughed.

"Nobody can be too nice-"

"Yes, you can," Santana tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her, "I'm a bitch, I get it. I honestly don't care, but I don't hate you which is one step up from most people. But I don't think any of you realise what exactly we've gotten ourselves into." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"...and you do?" Santana shrugged.

"We've already established I'm not a particular nice nor good person. When I got asked I decided my father's secret files were worth having a little look into. This Sebastian guy, who's after Kurt, he's pretty damn powerful and that rebel force that barely got mentioned, yeah, that's a hell of a big problem, there wasn't much on anything, but from what I gather, something big's going down and nobody thought to tell us," Blaine turned so he was facing her, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Santana smirked a little and leant forward.

"Why was Kurt running? I read his file, he was top class student, people generally like him, and he stayed out of people's way. Good family. Outside of this spirit thing, he was unimportant. And nobody even knew. Everybody thought he was normal. So why did he suddenly burn down a building and take off with Blondie, the picture child for perfect hair?

And better yet, what does he have to do with Sebastian? Because twenty bucks says those two idiots are Sebastian's and he wants Kurt. Why? Sure, Kurt can talk to spirits; the Avatar can do that, so what? Go find Roku. But no, he wanted Kurt. Kurt can see the future, sure it's helpful and maybe he wants him to tell his fortune, but there's something bigger than that. Why is it so god damn important for Kurt to _like_ the nations? To return on his own." Santana shrugged and leant back, the picture of ease,

"I just want to know what's going on. This is a mind battle at the moment. And all physical wars start from mental ones." Blaine stared, his mind running a thousand miles an hour. Santana was _right._

"I can see the wheels turning in your head so I'll give you a minute for that information to sink through your wall of hair,"

"...if we're not just finding Kurt for his safety. Why are we bringing him back to the nations?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "That's one of the questions I'm trying to figure out. Why do the nations want him? How did Kurt become so special? I doubt he was a freak from birth. What's going on between the rebel forces and the nations? Why are the forces rebelling? I could keep going, Fire-Hazard, but I won't. I think you get the point. And none of you are ready if this becomes war." Blaine shook his head, shooting a look over to Mercedes and Artie as they were still trying to pick at every word of Kurt's note.

"We're not soldiers."

"Far from it," Santana agreed, "but think about this. If there is something bigger here. Whose side are we on? The Nations? Who didn't tell us anything about anything? Or Sebastian's? Who sends crazy pyschos to attack the person he wants? Really, I'm starting to feel like a tool. And not in the good way." Blaine thought about those blue eyes again.

"...Kurt's." Santana actually gave him a genuine smile.

"Maybe we're not on such different pages after all, dwarf."

_No, _Blaine thought to himself as Santana waltzed towards Mercedes and Artie to tell inform them just how much of both their and her time they were wasting, _I don't think we're on different pages at all._

* * *

Ok. Jesse needed to go. Now. Quinn was done being nice. She grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to her side, hissing in his ear.

"We haven't heard anything. Not from your friends, not from Pavarotti, not from _her_, you haven't even had a vision yet. This is working. He needs to go and we need to sit and have little chat, Kurt. Now."

"Why is everything so serious right now?" Kurt complained. Quinn rubbed his arm lovingly. He looked at her and closed his eyes, stopping to sit on a fallen tree.

"Why are we stopping again?" Jesse growled, obviously not wanting to waste more time despite that was exactly what Quinn and Kurt needed.

"Look, you're not in charge of what we do. Kurt and I wanna sit? Well then we will damn well sit." Quinn hissed, "Right Kurt?" She looked down to her best friend, "Kurt?"

_Kurt?_

Kurt felt weird, like when he was having a vision but he could feel the outside world.

"Quiiiinnn," he slurred her name and opened his eyes. The world was blurry, like there was a white veil over his eyes. A white veil. A _white_ veil.

Just like Quinn said his eyes became when he went into a vision. Like a blind persons.

"Wow! What happened!?" Jesse exclaimed. Quinn waved him away impatiently.

"When he has visions, this happens-oh!" Kurt turned his head to look at Quinn, "except that doesn't happen. Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?"

"yeeahhh..." Quinn's eyes widened and she knelt down in the dirt by Kurt's feet.

"Can you see me?"

"Vagguueelyy, evvverythiings wweiirddd...I..." Kurt felt himself slip away and he was freaking. Out.

_Kurt._

_Oh thank gods, Chie!_

_Calm yourself, Kurt._

_What's going on? Please help me! Chie, I don't-_

_Kurt. It's okay. I'm going to talk you through this._

_Like the first time I had a vision?_

_Just like the first time you had a vision. _

_Okay..._

_Breathe in__. _Kurt did. _Breathe out._

_I'm calm. _

_Then let me explain. Your powers are growing Kurt, you must have realised this._

_Well...yeah._

_Your visions are no different. Kurt outside of today, you've always seen whatever was given to you. You had no control-_

_Are you saying what I think your saying?_

_I don't know and now neither do you as you rudely interrupted me._

_Sorry._

_Don't sad tone me, boy._

_What does that even me-never mind. _

_Good. Right, before you had no control. Now you're stronger, you're beginning to learn to choose what you see as well as get what you're given._

_...so you were gonna say what I thought you were gonna say._

_Kurt, focus!_

_Sorry, I'm nervous._

_I can tell. Now, you've entered the vision state. Kurt, you usually won't stay in this state, I'm keeping you here at the moment. Usually, you've just got to concentrate on what you want to see and then concentrating on reaching this place, just like when you concentrate on the spirit world. Concentrate on this...blindness. _

_Ok. So like how I concentrated on the disconnected-ness of the spirit world to go there, to see a vision I want, I concentrate on what I want to see and this blindness?_

_Exactly._

_Ok, then I'll just...see?_

_Yes._

_I can do this._

_You can, goodbye Kurt._

Well, Kurt wasn't exactly happy at the abrupt exit but Kurt felt himself beginning to slip back to the physical world and hence had no time to worry about Chie's leaving.

He concentrated on what Chie had told him, about the people sent from the Nations. About the note he had Pavarotti hide and then take to those people. Despite not knowing their faces, Kurt felt himself pulled forward. And then he saw.

The relief Quinn felt when Kurt opened his eyes overwhelmed her and she didn't even think before flinging herself into his arms.

"Don't do that to me ever again, Kurt Hummel, or I'll kill you myself, understand?" Though still slightly disorientated, Kurt laughed and hugged her back.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, "Chie was teaching me."

"And she had to give me a frickin' heart attack in the process?" Quinn complained, still holding onto the pale boy, gently patting his shoulders, chest, stomach and face to make sure he was okay.

"...apparently. But Quinnie," Kurt pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I can kinda see what I choose to now. Chie, she taught me how to force a vision..." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Kurt...Kurt that's amazing, you could see anything you want!" Kurt nodded excitedly.

"I know! I mean, I need to practice like I did with going from the physical world to the spirit world, but I know I can now!" Jesse stomped his food suddenly and the pair of best friends turned to look at him, having completely forgotten he was there.

"What does that _mean_; I'm sick of being left out!" Quinn angrily stood.

"Look, mister, we didn't ask for you to come with us! Honestly, I don't like you here! Why are you following us! We're. Not. Going. Back." Jesse glared and grabbed her arms roughly but before he could say anything Kurt had shoved his backwards with surprising strength.

"Don't touch her." He growled out and Jesse held up his hands in defeat. Slowly, Kurt turned to the blonde.

"I saw them." Quinn smiled thankfully, both for his help with Jesse and for _finally_ being given a direction to head in other then the _earth kingdom_ and _slowly_.

"Well then...off we go!"

* * *

It was dark and Kurt had never appeared.

"Maybe he's still on his way. We have no idea how far away he'd gotten." Artie tried to reason. Santana waved his reason away and glared at her bowl. Mercedes look to Blaine for help because honestly, they couldn't just sit here for days, waiting for something they weren't certain was coming.

"...I believe he's coming." Blaine finally managed to say.

"Wishful thinking," Santana supplied. He gave her a look before taking a bite of what he assumed was chicken. God he hoped it was chicken.

"I'm serious. My gut is telling me this is right,"

"Gut feelings are bias,"

"Oh shut up Santana," Blaine said, not in a hurtful cruel way but with a smile. Santana looked up at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Genuine, loud laughter.

Mercedes and Artie also tried to hide their giggles but were soon roaring at Blaine's sudden blurted words. The curly haired boy groaned and blushed a deep red before letting himself laugh as well.

For the first time on their journey, they all enjoyed a moment as teenagers. Gradually, they all quietened down and resumed eating by their camp fire.

And then suddenly, their peace was gone.

Blaine wasn't sure exactly what happened but fire shot out of their camp and the sudden light caused Santana to drop her bowl and try to control the fire. The tunnel rope of fire whipped back and forth as the mysterious fire bender and the Latina fought over control. Mercedes dropped and found the vibrations of the mysterious attackers.

"There's three of them!" She cried just as somebody came up behind her and suddenly hit several points on her body. She crumpled to the ground before moving her hand out and attempting to earthbend the person into a box.

Nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Choco!?" Santana called angrily, still fighting with the firebender.

"It's gone!" Blaine water bend the water from everybody's bottles and readied himself, a shadow moved on his right and he whipped forward and then suddenly everything _exploded_.

Not literately. But the water didn't just move like he planned for it to, it thrust forward like a whip and the power Blaine felt searching through him was too much and the tentacle froze. As if Blaine had too much power to control over the water all of a sudden...too much power to control.

"STOP!" He cried, suddenly, a light bulb going off in his head. Nobody listened. Artie blew and everything moved away from him and the shadow seemed to realise he'd be better if Artie couldn't do that again. Again they hit several points on Artie's body and Artie's ball of air that kept him moving disappeared. He hit the floor safely and found he couldn't move due to a lack of bending and use of his legs.

Santana shot him a look and Blaine held up his hands.

"Santana stop!" She shot him a disbelieving look and he pleaded with her, "please, trust me, I think I understand. Santana stop attacking." She bit her lip and gently lowered her eyes.

The fire moved backwards as if to strike and then stood still for a moment. And then it relaxed before sinking back into the camp fire.

And then two people stepped forward. The first was a stunning blonde. She had a hand held out and when she lowered it, the fire dulled and he figured logically she was the firebender.

Santana moved to helped Mercedes up and then followed Blaine to stand by Artie's side so they were together against the offending force.

"Who the..." Santana trailed off as she got a good look at the second person.

"Hi, we haven't officially met yet. I'm Kurt."

* * *

**TADA? **

**There you =D Review please! **

**xxo,**

**Phia**


	8. Fight

**Hey guy, I'm so sorry this took so long, with school then exams, then some family things and every time i thought I'd have time to right, I was working. BUT here is this chapter, it's kinda short compared to the others BUT it's important...plus the next chapter really important, so if you're still with me thank you, I love you and I'm sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or Avatar last airbender =D  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Fight

"Are you all done?" Kurt asked with a slight tilt of his head, looking around at these odd people. _Great, _he thought to himself, _they're kids. Just like Quinnie and me. Only we actually know what we're doing._

There were four of them. Two girls, a Latina that seemed to be rather aggressive according to what he'd seen as she'd attempted to fight Quinn's flames and a black girl that he'd taken the bending away from. And two boys, a cripple that'd been relying on air bending until again, Kurt had removed his bending and the boy. As in _the_ boy. From Chie's image. The beyond amazingly attractive boy with curly hair and hazel eyes that at times burned with a deep passion. Like now. They helped each other stand, watching Kurt and Quinn the entire time.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Kurt as if to say exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes," Blaine said surprisingly forcefully, with a significant look to his companions, "we're done. And you're Kurt. _The_ Kurt Hummel...I'm Blaine." Kurt couldn't help but smirk a little, relaxing his body to put his weight on his right leg.

"The Kurt Hummel? Well, that's makes me feel kind of special," Quinn let out a disbelieving snort and the last of the tension between the two groups seems to float away with the smoke from the large bonfire.

"Please, like you ever _don't_ feel special." Kurt put a hand to his chest and a mock look of hurt appeared.

"You wound me," Blaine let out a giggle and Kurt's glasz eyes flickered over to him with a sudden warmth. They stared at each other for a few moment, taking in the other boy. Quinn frowned and flickered her gaze between the two of them before spotting the Latina girl doing the same. Having been caught, in almost a humourous manner, both girls glared at the other before turning back to the flame, which began to whip a little left and right.

"Okay, Quinnie, let it go," Kurt nodded in the direction of still enlarged flame and instantly, the camp fire returned to its original size. Although Blaine was thoroughly disappointed to see that somehow the marshmallows they'd snagged from the village had managed to either a) burn or b) land in the dirt, he was impressed at the amount of control, whether it was Kurt or Quinn, it wasn't completely sure "I suppose a few introductions are in order-"

"GUYS!" A voice screeched from somewhere behind Kurt, "You left me!" Kurt and Quinn rolled their eyes in perfect sync and the black girl narrowed her own.

Jesse burst out, trying to wave away insects from his hair.

"Seriously! Not cool-oh." Kurt grinned.

"Oh, yeah. _Oh._ You want to explain something to us, Jesse, or should we do it for you?" Jesse's face fell, Quinn's lit up like the sun, Kurt smirked and everybody else just seemed to be generally confused.

* * *

God, now _Kurt_ was confused. Two days ago, everything had been simple. And yet here he was. With Jesse tied up after hearing the truth of the Four Nations plans to send him assistance in whatever he needed to do and Four Nations kids who seemed to have no idea what they'd been dealt in for.

Although that had caused another significant look between Quinn and himself. The Four Nations didn't want anything in return? _Nothing_? They just sent him four teenagers because they wanted to _help_. Even the four odd looking companions didn't look like they bought what they were selling.

"Hey, Team Quirt discussion is about to commence," Quinn stated, walking past Kurt as the four Nation teens began to pack up.

"Quirt? Really?"

Jesse made a few muffled noises from behind the gag but they mostly ignored him. Quinn , however, found a second to send him a smug look.

They wandered away from prying ears before Quinn turned back to face the pale boy.

"What happened to you and me? In this together?!" Kurt stared stunned at the anger in the blonde's voice.

"Quinn, we're _still_ in this together-"

"Really? Because lately you've just been letting anybody join us! It's been barely a week, Kurt, and already we've been caught. Twice. By people we don't _know_! I thought this was important to you?-"

"Hey!" Kurt cut in, becoming vaguely angry himself, "don't you dare say this isn't important. Maybe you forgot but this is _me_ that this is all happening to-"

"Oh now don't _you_ dare. This isn't just about you, Kurt! And you know it. Sure you're the chosen one. You're the one who happened to have this thrown onto him but it's not all about you! I'm worried, Kurt! What you've been asked to do is hard, but it's the world that's at risk! You and me? That's all that knows what's going on! I thought you said we couldn't tell anybody? I thought Chie said only those you can trust. But they're not going to just tag along and not ask questions. Are we going to have to tell them everything? And if not then what exactly do we tell them? Who else are we going to let tag along with us? This isn't a nice trip to Fire Fountain museum! We _have_ to find her. And letting random group of _children_ join us is just going to slow us down!"

"Quinn, they're our age-"Quinn's green eyes hardened.

"It's different. You and me aren't kids anymore. We get the seriousness of what we're doing. They're just taking orders! You _know_ that. That whole story of the Four Nations wanting to help us is bullshit." Kurt's eyes widened considerably at Quinn - beautiful, kept together, determined Quinn – swearing. "Kurt. The Four Nations want to use you. You _know_ that. You think they really want to help us?" She gestured back to camp where Blaine, Artie, Santana and Mercedes were gradually packing up the last of their stuff. "They don't. They're Nation Soldiers in the making. Doesn't matter which Nation they're from. This is the world, we're putting at stake and we can't screw this up. We have to find. And you said she's in the Earth Kingdom. Have you thought of how we're going to get there? Smuggling two of us across waters is dangerous enough. Let alone six! And Jesse? Have you thought about what we're going to do with him? We can't take him with us! And what about-"

"_I get it, Quinn_!" Kurt yelled finally, he shot a look over his shoulder to see if the others had heard but it appeared whether they did or not, they weren't going to come investigating. He frowned and looked down, "I get it. You think I haven't thought about this? About all of it? You're right, I know the Nations. I know it's going to be hard to get to the Earth Kingdom. I know we have to find a way to get rid of Jesse. And I know what's at stake here. I get it. Trust me, I do." Kurt reached forward and intertwined their hands, gently squeezing. "We're going to find her. But Chie told me they're supposed to help us. And I trust Chie with my life...and deep down you do too."

Quinn was silent for a moment.

Very slowly, she gave Kurt a small smile and squeezed his hand back. She moved forward and automatically Kurt wrapped her up in his long arms. She hid her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, something she'd always found comforting.

"You're my best friend..." she whispered, "but there's just so much that could go wrong-"

"It won't," He reassured, "I have a feeling those four are going to be much more important than either of us can tell right now. But if you're worried, we won't tell them. Not about Sebastian. Or about her and the Scrolls. Not even about you and me. If they want to know, if they want to be trusted, they have to prove it to us...okay?" Quinn nodded, bumping the top of her head against Kurt's chin.

They stood there a few more minutes soaking in the comfort they gave each other before pulling away and walking back.

* * *

Kurt helped fold up the last of the tents. They were a weird bunch and to say the last hour had been awkward would be the biggest understatement of the entire year. Honestly, Kurt didn't know how to address them. Was he formal because they were sent by the Nations. Was he casual because hey, they were kids too. Was he-oh who cared. It wasn't like they were exactly open to talking to him either. Although, Blaine had admittedly been caught staring at it more than a few times.

Actually, Kurt couldn't talk. He'd been doing exactly the same.

Talk of the devil.

"Hey." Kurt turned quickly, almost dropping the tent in his arms.

"Hi..." He smiled, taking in Blaine's slightly darker skin and hazel eyes. God, his eyes were amazing. And Quinn said Kurt's eyes were magical. No, nothing compared to the boy in front of him.

"...thank you, for coming to us." Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"What?" Blaine shrugged.

"You don't know us. I know that you feel like you're on the run. From everybody, but something made you come to us. Find us and ask us to join you. I don't know what that and I don't feel like it's my place to ask, especially since I'm sure a few of my companions will surely ask you soon anyway...but I'm grateful that you did." Kurt smiled.

"I'm sure it makes your job much easier," Kurt teased. Blaine giggled and ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced when he came back slightly sticky. The heat was causing his hair to come out of the gel. Kurt snorted when Blaine tried to pat down his curls only to have more free themselves.

_He must think I'm an idiot._ Blaine thought to himself, trying to tame his hair. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist when he tried to stop his hair from becoming wild.

"Don't," Kurt found himself saying, "I like it." Blaine stared at him in surprise, "I mean, I like it gelled too...but I like the curls as well..." Kurt gradually grew quiet. Blaine felt a huge smile spread across his face and Kurt discovered he loved when Blaine smiled.

"Oh! ...okay...thanks...I'd- uh - better get back to p-packing, and uh-well, yeah." Kurt nodded in understanding, finding it adorable as Blaine got flustered. Blaine quickly took the tent from Kurt's arms, "I can-if you'd like I mean, I could, can take, uh..." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks." Blaine nodded, blushing before turning away and quickly scurrying off. Kurt, bright red, turning away and spotted Quinn staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"What?" He asked self consciously. She shook her head with a raised eyebrow at him before turning away. Kurt frowned before looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

He didn't stare long, but long enough for Blaine to look back at him and grinned. Kurt smiled back and felt a warm feeling spread through his chest.

_Huh._ Kurt could work with this.

* * *

"Okay, Lady Face, Blondie, we aren't going _anywhere,_ until we get a little more information of where we're going," Blaine sighed heavily as Santana and Quinn once again began to argue with each other. He was sure if they weren't always at each other's throats, they'd be great friends. Kurt seemed to be having similar thoughts because when he heard Blaine's sigh, he'd looked over with an expression that can only be described as relief at someone else being over the two girls fighting.

They caught each other's gaze and both dropped their eyes immedietly, blushing like school children. Blaine bit his lip lightly and Kurt watched with fascination as after Blaine released his bottom lip, his tongue flicked out of his mouth to run over it. Yep, okay, Kurt was done.

"Okay! Okay! SHUT UP." He yelled angrily, both girls looked over to him, the fire in their eyes probably matched what they could do with fire in a fight, fierce and ready to take out anybody who got in their way, "seriously, we've been trying to get out of this forest for hours. And you two going at it isn't helping. Obviously, nobody trusts anybody else here. So we're gonna stop for a while. We're going to get to know each other," Santana stared in disbelief at the porcelain like boy in absolute disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding. Sorry, Lady Face, but as it happens I'm not really in the mood to sit in a circle, holding hands and talking about my _feelings_. I'm sick of the colours green and brown and I just want to be able breathe in without danger of inhaling something dangerous to me. Such as dirt or any of your personal odours," Kurt gave a sarcastic smile and walked over to the sharp tongued girl.

"Look here, _you Snakefox,_ as it happens, Quinn and I don't trust you. And we aren't going to tell you shit, until you sit down and find a way to convince us that you're not just a Fire Lord _pet_. I actually dislike camping. A lot. And the fact that I'm now a fugitive _from _another fugitive along with the fact that you don't even realise that I'm trying to _save the world_ means that I've probably got the shortest tolerance at the moment for anything you say. So, sit down. Shut up. And get a good grip on Mercedes' hand because we are going to deal with this little unpredicted turn of events that is our meeting, _right._ _Now._..Got it?" Santana took a step closer, invading Kurt's person space. He was surprised, however, to find she wasn't upset but actually _smiling_.

"I think Auntie Snix underestimated you, Lady Face. Maybe you are as tough as the Nations said you were..." She slinked past him to sit on a fallen log several feet away. When nobody moved, she made a sweeping motion as if to say '_come on, the boy said take a seat.'_ Quinn opened her mouth and Kurt turned around.

"No. I can recreate that speech for you if you'd like." Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek before finding a seat by Artie, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Kurt, yo the shizz! You a man who aint take no bull! I respect that." Kurt blinked but smiled. Mercedes laughed and nodded.

"White boy, it is about time. The only person who seemed to be able to get through to her was Blaine, but he couldn't make her do anything." Blaine blushed and looked up at Kurt. Who was bashfully staring at him.

"Uh..." Kurt smiled and nodded for Blaine to sit.

"Okay. I'm Kurt Hummel. I can see into the future..." he looked over to Quinn, suddenly unsure of what to do. Quinn let out a loud sigh and tapped her nose. He tilted his head, asking if she was sure. Her reply was to shrug and nod.

"You're right. Chie wouldn't lead us wrong. And she led us to them. So we've got to trust that she knows what she's doing...tell them. I'll keep a look out for anything or anyone..." Kurt smiled thankfully at his best friend. No, his sister because blood or no, Quinn would always be family. He smiled thankfully at his sister as she stood and walked a few metres away, keeping her eyes on the forest.

"Tell us what?" Mercedes asked, as confused as everybody else. Kurt shot a look over to Jesse, who was passed out. Now or never.

"...I'm going to tell you about Quinn and I. About what we're doing, what our missions is. Why we're running from the Nations. Running from Sebastian."

* * *

**Woo. There's that chapter. Like I said, sorry it took so long but it's here and I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter should come in the next week or so. I'm on holidays so on the days I'm not working, I should be able to write and hopefully I'll get more time to update. **

**Thanks!  
**

**xxo,  
**

**Phia  
**


	9. Looking back on the past

**I'm so sorry! I said I'd update regularly but then holidays happened and I got a job and I was working like crazy and some personal stuff came and went and I just found I didn't have time. **

**But I'm going to try to make it up to you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own A:TLA or Glee**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Look back on the past 

"This story starts a long time ago. A decade ago. Back before I was like this-"

"Like this? You mean connected to that spirit-"

"That spirit has a name." Quinn cut Mercedes off with a sharp glare, "and her name is Chie, the fox spirit. Remember that, earth mon-"

"Quinnie." Everybody looked back to Kurt, who was unnatural quiet, picking at the loose threads from his shirt, "yes, there was a time before Chie and I were connected. This story begins with that connection and how we became intertwined." Blaine frowned as Kurt opened and closed his mouth several times; obviously struggling with finding a way to explain whatever was tormenting him about his past.

He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand before he could pull loose another thread. Kurt froze for a moment before looking up at Blaine from under his eyelashes with a thankful smile. Quinn seemed to have the same idea and linked her and Kurt's other hand together. Kurt squeeze both their hands before taking a large breathe of air.

"I was eight when it occurred. I was playing by a river near my home, a small fire nation village by the eastern coast. My mother used to take me every day so she could collect berries to make her famous pie. I'd wandered to the river and was reaching for pebbles in the water and didn't realise a badger fox had spotted me. It was hungry and I was there..." Kurt stopped, biting his lip softly with a frown.

"Well?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Santana..." Mercedes murmured quickly, seeing the distress in Kurt's face.

"Well, it attacked. And I died."

* * *

_Little eight year old Kurt squealed in delight as he spotted a shimmery shining pearl-like pebble a metre into the river from the bank. His little hands rolled up his pants and after slipping off his shoes, he began to waddle into the water, eyes only for the creamy rock. _

_He reached slowly for it, careful not to let the rushing water push him over for he remembered what his mother had warned about a gushing river and the dangers of being washed away. His hands closed around the rock and he laughed happily. _

_Kurt turned back and began to shuffle through the water back towards the bank. _

"_Kurt!" His mother called, spotting him just in the water, staring in joy at the unique pebble in his hand, "what do you have ther-KURT!" her scream caused him to look up just in time to see a large badger fox leap towards him. Its claws were stretched out, his snout sniffing and its teeth sharp and wet. _

_Kurt screamed much like his mother, clutching the pebble right before the fox's paws landed across his chest and its teeth sunk violently into his shoulder. The motion caused them both to fall backwards into the river which instantly began to pull them boy and fox away from Elizabeth Hummel. _

"_NO!" She yelled, attempting to climb into the river but she knew it would do nothing. She dropped her basket without a second thought and began to run hastily down the bank, trying to catch a sight of her only child. _

_Kurt whimpered, the pain in his shoulder was becoming unbearable and it was hard to see with everything flashing past so rapidly. The water was flooding his vision and what he could see was stained red. His tiny head turned sluggishly __left and right but it made him dizzy and he found himself beginning to sink. _

_The badger fox was nowhere to be seen but it wasn't much comfort to the eight year old. Gradually, Kurt's eyelids began to droop as he lost more blood and was thrown about by the river. As his eyes closed, he swore he could hear his mother screaming his name..._

* * *

There was complete silence around the group. Not a single person could think of a thing to say. Although Blaine was pretty sure he was cutting off blood circulation to Kurt's left hand. The curly haired boy frowned and tried to find comforting words but all that came out was a quiet whimper that luckily everybody was too lost in their own silence to really hear.

Kurt turned his head into Quinn's shoulder and she gently stroked his hair. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears but she refused to let them fall. Blaine felt like watching them was rude, like he was cutting in on a private moment. But as he tried to pull his hand free, Kurt's tightened around his and he lifted his hazel eyes to meet Kurt's bright blue ones.

For a single moment, they were perfectly in sync. They didn't understand their connection, but it was there and they were acknowledging it because it brought comfort neither of them had ever really felt before.

"Yo...that's hard, Kurt," Artie stated, a grimace on his face. It was such an absurd yet accurate thing to say that as soon as Kurt cracked a smile, everybody was sharing a giggle.

"Yeah...it was I suppose. It also wasn't fair. But apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. My mother managed to pull me out of the river even though I was already gone. And better, she salvaged the badger fox's dead body as well. She just felt it should have had the honour of a burial. That's when Chie appeared..."

* * *

"_No..." Elizabeth whimpered, hugging the cold body of her son. She swept his hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead, "m-my beautiful Kurt, no..." _

_**Elizabeth Hummel.**_

_Elizabeth lifted her head and looked around. _

"_Who's there?"_

_**I am Chie. Fox spirit of these forests and the river. You saved my kin. **_

_Elizabeth spared a look at the body of the badger fox that'd killed her son._

"_Ye-es..." a sob ripped its way through her chest and she hugged Kurt's body closer._

_**Even when he did harm against you. You saved him in what you believe is an honourable act.**_

_Elizabeth's face crumbled and she hid it into the crook of Kurt's neck. _

_**Thank you.**_

"_Y-y-you're welcome...pl-p-please, go n-n-now...oh god, B-Burt," she'd have to tell her husband of this, they'd have to bury the eight year old._

_**Not yet. You did my kin a good deed even when he did not do one to you. And so, I shall do one back. Do you wish to let your son live again?**_

_Elizabeth froze, her tears stopping for a moment._

"_...y-you can b-b-bring Kurt b-back?" _

_**For a deal. What are you willing to do in order to have your son?**_

"_Anything." Chie's approval spread through Elizabeth like a summer breeze through a desert. _

_**In many years, a darkness with grow up and build an army that will threaten all four nations. He shall be like your son. Killed in a wrong doing and brought back by a generous spirit. Except he shall become corrupt with the gifts of returning from the death by a spirit. You must swear to complete a task for me, no matter how hard; no matter what I do you must follow. Kurt shall return with abilities not of this world, abilities not even the Avatar has. But you must swear your services. And if you cannot fulfil this task, then Kurt himself must do this.**_

_Elizabeth frowned and looked down at her child. Her thumb brushed over his blue lips, gently stroking his cheek. She could not lose him. Not yet._

"_I swear. Whatever you ask. Just bring him back..." Elizabeth felt something spark inside her and she gasp before falling forward, her eyes closing until she was no longer awake._

_When she woke minutes later, it was with a gasp and she was clutching her chest painfully. As was Kurt. He shivered and looked around confused before pulling at his mother's arm._

"_Mum?" Elizabeth stared in disbelief at Kurt until he touched his shoulder which was now fine, as if nothing had ever happened to it. She lurched forward and hugged him tightly to her chest._

_Kurt made a surprised whine and did not stop her. Tucked into her chest, he opened his fist to smile happily at the shining pebble there. Elizabeth murmured compliments into his ear, thanking and swearing her allegiance to Chie in her mind. As she looked over, she noticed the badger fox's body was gone. _

_She just hugged Kurt tighter to her. _

* * *

"From then on, I could hear Chie. She came to me, helped me. Became my friend. My mother couldn't hide her from me, and so when I was a year older – " Quinn coughed and nudged Kurt playfully, he grinned and corrected himself, "within the next year, I met Quinn, and we became closer than siblings and my mother decided it was time for her to tell me the truth of that day. You see, she was sick. With a disease that made her weak and I think she knew she was going to die soon and Chie's secret task would be passed on to me...and so three days before she died, she told me everything and gave me this," Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a small scroll.

Quinn reached forward and gently unscrolled it for him as Kurt explained.

"It was left for my mother two days after I died from Chie. It explained that at the correct time, she would need to go in search of the Scroll Keeper, who would lead us to find four crystals. These crystals are special, as each represents a nation. I've asked Chie what they're for but she says until I find the Scroll Keeper I can't know. That only the Scroll Keeper can tell me what they're for. The day I burnt down my boarding house, the _darkness_ Chie spoke of found me." Blaine titled his head in confusion.

"So the darkness...is a person?" Kurt turned his head towards him and nodded.

"His name is Sebastian Smythe. I don't know much about him, other than that at a young age he must have died and been brought back like I had. Except he didn't have any family and he lived as a street urchin. Chie told me that something happened to his parents that meant he held a grudge towards authority. As a child with powers that weren't explained to him, his greed consumed him and now he just wants to destroy anybody who had anything to do with what happened with his parents...the morning Quinn and I ran away, he found us..."

* * *

"_Kurt!" Quinn squealed, laughing as her best friend spun her around from behind as she kicked her legs in the air. _

"_Give it back, Quinnie!" The blonde shook her head of curls with a toothy grin._

"_Never! The book is mine!" They both laughed, continuing to wrestle with each other for Kurt's astronomy book. _

"_Kurt Hummel?" A voice asked from behind them. Both students turned to see a tall, lanky brunette standing before them. He wasn't wearing a uniform although he looked their age. Several feet behind them in the shadows of the trees were two large figures. Quinn and Kurt shared a quick look and slowly untangled themselves before linking hands. _

"_It's possible. Who wants to know?" Kurt asked, picking up his book with a raised eyebrow._

"_My name's Sebastian Smythe, can we talk?" Kurt smirked._

"_Sorry, school policy, can't talk to strangers alone." Sebastian gave a tight lipped smile and turned his head towards Quinn. Kurt's eyes glazed over and Quinn swore to herself._

"_Why should we care who the hell you are?" She snapped, trying to pull the boy's attention to her and not Kurt, hoping his vision was short. He glared at her._

"_Do you think I'm an idiot? I know exactly what's going on, little girl. More so than you." Quinn's eyes narrowed just as Kurt's unglazed. _

"_I know a hell of a lot more than I'm guessing you think I do," Sebastian's eyebrows rose in disbelief. _

_Kurt pulled Quinn back suddenly._

"_I know why you're here and I'm not interested in your crazy crusade to do whatever the hell you think you're doing," Kurt stated, obviously shaken, trying to pull Quinn backwards as fast as he could. Sebastian's entire face transformed into a sneer._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes." Kurt obviously wasn't budging on the matter._

"_You and I are the same, Kurt Hummel. There's no one else like us. Others don't get to come back. We have to stick together. I know all about you. Little boy killed in a river and his mother couldn't keep her mouth shut to the fire nation. But it was all kept quiet; the Fire Lord himself demanded the boy be protected. Except this isn't protection, Kurt, you're a prisoner here. I'm here to set you free and I'll kill whoever I have to do so." Kurt's grip on Quinn's hand tightened immensely. _

"_Leave, I'm not interested."_

"_They're playing you, Hummel! We need each other! Join me. I have an army and we are going to destroy those that have kept us prisoners. Nobody here cares about you except that you're a freak. But I don't think you are. You're like me. We are more powerful than they are! You saw in your vision, didn't you? What I have planned-"_

"_No," Kurt shook his head, "I saw you telling me about it though. You're planning to destroy the nations through our abilities. One of us is powerful. The two of us together can channel the spirit world. But I won't let you, I'm not a freak. I'm not loyal to you," Sebastian was obviously frustrated._

"_You haven't even heard me yet! Kurt, we could-"_

"_I'm. Not. Interested. It's time for you to go-"_

"_Kurt! Quinn!" Somebody called from behind them. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Sebastian angrily glared before turning and stomping away._

"_This isn't over, Hummel! You'll see! I'm right!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest. _

_**Kurt. It's time. Run.**_

_Kurt grabbed Quinn and sprinted into the boarding building. _

"_Kurt!? Kurt! Stop! Tell me what's going on!" _

"_It's time, Quinn. I told you Chie would tell me when we'd need to find the Scroll Keeper. It's now, I've got to go!" _

"_Kurt, stop! Kurt." Kurt spun and crossed his arms._

"_WHAT?" Quinn gently took his hands with a sad smile._

"_We can't just leave...I thought it'd be years before Chie called on you...we can't just _leave_..." Kurt frowned._

"_I have to. Sebastian has more planned then he's letting on...Chie said it's time..." _

_**Kurt. He's attacking the school.**_

_Almost instantaneously, alarm bells began to ring out throughout the building. Quinn's eyes widened._

"_Kurt-"_

"_I'm sorry..." he whispered, pulling a bag and a few other items from under his bed that he'd had prepared in case he'd had to run since his mother had died. _

"_Kurt, no-"_

"_Good bye Quinn," almost in slow motion, he shoved his best friend onto his bed and ran out the door. He needed a distraction, something to keep Sebastian from coming inside, something to distract everybody so he could slip into the forest. He spotted two of his friends throwing a ball of fire between them in the hall. Still running, he passed them quickly, flicking his hand towards them. Instantly, the ball of fire exploded. _

Shit,_ he thought to himself as several students were thrown backwards and suddenly the hall was on fire. He mentally reached forward and tampered with as many fire bending wills as he could. The fire grew. Kurt ran faster. _

_He jumped down the stairs and burst out into the cool air. Above him, he could hear the screams of students and teachers evacuating everybody. Several firebending teachers were now attempting to control the fires. Kurt groaned to himself and turned only to slip and fall forward. _

_Fortunately, that helped him because a large ball of fire came hurtling from the forest and barely missed him, hitting a window to his left and setting the ground floor kitchen on fire. _

"_Don't hit him, idiot! I want him alive. Just distract the rest of them!" Kurt fled, scampering to his feet _

_The forest was thick but unlike the buffoons following him, Kurt was agile and quick. He threw a look over his shoulder and almost stopped. The boarding house was no longer simply on fire. The entire building was up in flames. Even fire benders would have trouble getting it under control._

Oh god, please let everybody okay...please let Quinn be okay,_ Kurt prayed. _

_**It's okay. Go Kurt.**_

_Kurt went. He pushed himself even when he was sure that he'd lost whoever Sebastian had sent after him. His body ached. He burst out into a clearing, a few minutes later, so did Quinn..._

* * *

"and then Quinn almost gave me heart attack, making me think that those idiots caught me." The blonde gave a short huff and shoved Kurt playfully.

"_Please_. You were overjoyed to see me, Hummel, don't even pretend otherwise." Kurt shrugged and kissed her temple.

"I was grateful. You gave up everything to help me-"

"Okay!" Santana cut in, pretending to gag, "before you two start making out or something equally disgusting-"

"I'm gay..."

"-I just wanna make sure I've got this right. You weren't _born _this way. You were _reborn_ this way. Because your mother pulled a fox out of a river-"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that..."

"-and now you're trying to find this magical scroll keeper so you can find magical crystals to complete your magical journey for this foxy ghost?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and sneered in the Latina's direction.

"Don't patronise me, Santana. I didn't have to trust you with this. But I am. And now you're going to help me get to the Earth Kingdom. To find the Scroll Keeper." Santana let out a humourless laugh.

"And why the hell should we do that?"

"Because we swore it. We swore we'd help Kurt. And I, for one, won't break such an oath," Blaine turned his body to face Kurt completely, "you've been though..._ a lot_...but I'll do what I can to help you. And Chie." Santana frowned but stayed silent. Kurt raised an eyebrow and her only response was to cross her arms with a look that was almost daring him to say something. He just smiled. Quinn tilted her head, almost disbelievingly, at the silent conversation and Blaine's desire to prove himself. How could Blaine give Kurt so much when they'd barely known each other a few days. Kurt smiled and nodded to the curly haired boy in thanks.

Kurt looked down at the ground for a moment, the shadow of a frown passing across of his face. He was _guilty_ because here was this beautiful, amazing man who he'd barely known yet trusted utterly and completely, basically swearing him assistance to Kurt. Kurt, who hadn't even told him the complete truth of the night he ran away. God, if only he could...but he couldn't, not yet. No matter how much he wanted to sit Blaine down and just tell him everything.

"Don't even _think_ I'm not helping you, white boy, this Sebastian character sounds like a creeper-"

"That I actually agree with," Santana muttered under her breathe.

"-and I've always been taught that the spirits protect us and guide us only to help." Artie nodded and grinned.

"So this Scroll Keeper's in the Earth Kingdom?" Kurt nodded.

"She contacting us via messenger hawk." There was a moment of silence which was only broken when Santana snapped a twig from the ground in front of her and stood suddenly.

"Fine, then tomorrow we'll get out of this stupid forest and go find a boat that'll be big enough not only for dwarf's obnoxiously huge hat of curls but also porcelain's insanely large secret," despite her nicknames, Kurt held out a hand.

"It sounds like a plan. So you'll help," Santana rolled her eyes and hit Kurt's hand away.

"I'm not my father, I'm not making a business deal with you. You'd best hope you're entertaining, Lady Lips, because I am not an easy woman to travel with. Now I'm going sleep because I needs to sleep away to horrid memories of actually sitting here with you people," as she vanished into her tent, the group gradually began to disappear as well. Finally leaving only Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes outside.

Kurt turned his head to the side were Jesse laid still knocked out.

"What are we going to do with him? We can't take him with us tomorrow..." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand that neither of them had realised they were still gripping onto.

"Actually, I think I have an idea..." Blaine looked at Mercedes, trying to convey something. Kurt's felt wariness settle in his stomach as a grin slid onto her face.

"Oh hells yes."

* * *

**So yes. Lots to think about there. **

**You basically know everything that happened to Kurt, why he is the way he is, etc. ALthough you also know he hasn't told Blaine everything! =O**

**And they've agreed to help him get to the Earth Kingdom.**

**But let's not forget a) Gotta get rid of Jesse and b) they still have orders to bring Kurt back to his boarding school. And they can only put off giving their 'bosses' a status report for so long...**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, sorry again for being so late.**

**Reviews are love 3 and motivation to write quicker! **

**xxo,**

**Phia.**


End file.
